


Balloon Animals Are Awesome (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Derek is terrible at communicating, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles está totalmente enamorado de Lydia. Hasta que un día no lo está.A la mierda su vida.¿Y en serio? ¿Derek? ¿Derek Hale?No puede estar enamorado de Derek Hale. Derek lo odia.¿No es así?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balloon Animals Are Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745563) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



 

Stiles ha estado enamorado de Lydia desde siempre. Siempre. Bueno, desde el tercer grado, que es más o menos lo mismo. Es uno de esos romances épicos, probablemente, que todavía no tiene mucho en términos de acción, pero tiene la longevidad. Es una gran saga de una historia de amor que hará eco a lo largo de los siglos. Los poetas escribirán sonetos al respecto. Los bardos compondrán canciones al respecto. Es el tipo de historia de amor que debería venir provisto de puestas de sol en tecnicolor y una banda sonora orquestal que se convertirá en un estallido de ruido triunfante cuando Stiles y Lydia finalmente se junten al final. Con los besos. Y las otras cosas que vienen después de los besos. Stiles ha pasado mucho tiempo pensando en las otras cosas.

Mucho.

Mucho tiempo.

Está prácticamente en el punto en el que está gastando por una botella de gel de ducha por semana. Y no se está limpiando la espalda con eso.

Entonces, después de años de amor no correspondido, sería una gran película, y casi tan larga como Quality Alone Time en la ducha, lo que sería un tipo de película completamente diferente. Probablemente no del tipo que ganaría elogios de la crítica: un día, Stiles se sorprende enormemente al darse cuenta de que ya no está enamorado de Lydia.

Está enamorado de Derek Hale.

Derek Hale que casi lo odia.

No podría ser peor.

Oh espera. Totalmente podría ser.

Y lo es totalmente.

Derek Hale es un hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo que apenas ha estado reprimiendo las ganas de desgarrar la garganta de Stiles desde el día en que se conocieron. Al principio, Stiles había pensado que se estaban involucrando en bromas divertidas. Todo el mundo ama las bromas de Stiles. Es encantador Y luego, una noche, Scott lo hizo a un lado y dijo: —Hombre, realmente necesitas devolverle la llamada a Derek.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La forma en que nunca te callas.

—Se llama broma, Scott, y es encantador.

—Banter es como el tango, Stiles. Hacen falta dos.

Bromeando sobre bromas. Por un segundo, Stiles se había distraído por la genialidad de eso, la pura metafines absurda, pero luego la verdad lo había golpeado: Scott tenía razón. Derek nunca respondió a la insistencia verbal constante de Stiles, excepto con gruñidos, gruñidos y la intrincada danza de la desaprobación realizada completamente con sus cejas.

Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que esté enamorado de Derek Hale?

Stiles hace lo único que puede pensar hacer:

Él pone en escena una intervención.

Excepto que obviamente no se lo va a decir a nadie, así que una noche realiza una intervención en solitario. En su mayoría incluye cafeína, cheetos, auto-recriminación y pornografía por internet que es absolutamente 100% recta y, aunque no lo sea, definitivamente no involucra a chicos mayores con cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes que hacen ruidos de gruñidos.

No, definitivamente no.

Scott le envía un mensaje de texto poco después de las nueve: ¿Dónde sts?

—Estoy revolcándome en mi cama rodeado de polvo de queso, pañuelos y vergüenza—, Stiles le dice a su teléfono.

Él escribe: Casa.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, Scott. Scott, Scott. Él suspira en voz alta. —Scotty McScott-Scott. Realmente no quieres saber la respuesta a eso.

Él envía de vuelta: estudiando.

Scott no responde por un tiempo, y Stiles siente una pequeña punzada de culpa. Especialmente porque Scott podría ser en realidad el único que se ha dejado de lado por una vez. —Estudiar— ha sido su código para —pizza y videojuegos y charlas de basura— desde siempre. Hasta ahora, cuando Stiles cambió el significado a —autodesprecio y masturbación crónica. —Lo que seguramente no le va a contar a Scott.

Él tira un pañuelo de papel al suelo, haciéndole una mueca como si no tuviera nada que ver con cómo llegó a estar en una condición tan desagradable.

stas bien? Scott finalmente le responde.

Stiles casi puede escuchar la preocupación sospechosa detrás de la pregunta. Scott tiene una especie de (por lo que Stiles significa absolutamente) lo eclipsó el año pasado. Siempre se ha visto mejor con un cabello injustamente impresionante, e incluso un poco mejor en lacrosse, lo que realmente no importaba, ya que ambos estaban en el banquillo con tanta frecuencia, pero de repente es un lobo, y de repente es el mejor jugador en el campo, y de repente tiene una novia, e incluso es probable que tenga relaciones sexuales (lo que para Stiles significa absolutamente).

Y absolutamente, sin reservas, apesta sin cesar.

Stiles se ha estado sintiendo un poco fuera por un tiempo. Trata de ser útil para Scott, para ayudarlo a superar toda esa rareza, pero ¿qué tan útil es él, en serio? Él investiga cosas, pero no es como si eso fuera difícil. Todo está a solo una búsqueda de Google, ¿verdad? Ciertamente lo ha demostrado esta noche.

Es hora de borrar su historial de búsqueda: porno gratis gay caliente

Y... ahora está borra, nunca sucedió.

No, señor. Las últimas tres horas nunca sucedieron en absoluto.

Stiles apaga su computadora portátil y mira su teléfono otra vez. Todavía no ha respondido a Scott.

stas bien?

Stiles realmente no tiene idea de cómo responder eso.

Scott, estoy sufriendo una momentánea aberración psicosexual. Espero curarme después de otra caja de pañuelos y de una buena noche de sueño.

Scott, ve y haz cosas maliciosas y no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Estoy más allá de bien. Estoy de perlas

Scott, para referencia futura “ruok” no es una palabra. Es el sonido que hace una rana asmática.

Al final, busca una versión de la verdad que no es exactamente lo que está sucediendo, pero, con el tipo correcto de abogado que habla sin problemas, lo absolvería por un tecnicismo:

Solo teniendo una noche temprana. Te veo mañana.

divisor sterek

Lo que es, Stiles decide que la próxima semana, es algún tipo de transferencia extraña. O algún otro término psicológico que haya aprendido de la televisión diurna y posiblemente nunca se haya entendido correctamente. De todas formas. Lo que está pasando aquí está claro. Obviamente, quiere aprender todo lo que pueda sobre los lobos, por lo que obtiene más tiempo de calidad con Scott con el impulso adicional del ego de no sentirse siempre como un débil y escuálido desperdicio de espacio, y su cerebro debe haber descubierto que la forma de ser más valioso Scott es encontrar una manera de aliarse con lo más cercano que Scott tiene a un mentor de lobos: Derek. Y dado que Derek, obviamente, no disfruta de la conversación, o tiene algún pasatiempo perceptible, aparte de mediocres y avanzados ejercicios de cejas, el subconsciente de Stiles se centró en la única cosa que cada hombre, y cada hombre lobo, quiere:

Bow chicka bow wow.

Así que ahí está. Misterio resuelto.

No es amor. Ni siquiera es atracción física. Es puramente psicológico: quiere que Derek lo quiera. Y, debido a que es un adolescente crónicamente hormonal y emocionalmente atrofiado, su cerebro de dieciséis años solo puede procesar esa necesidad como algo sexual, cuando no lo es.

Claramente no lo es.

Según las teorías, es bastante sólido.

 

Sí. Malditamente bastante sólido.

Y seguirá siendo así, siempre y cuando no lo examine muy de cerca, ¿verdad?

Así que ahora que está resuelto, él puede continuar con su vida.

¿Verdad?

Así lo hace.

divisor sterek

En julio, Stiles es apuñalado en el pecho en el bosque.

—Divertida historia—, jadea en el asiento del pasajero del Camaro de Derek.

—Cállate, Stiles—, dice Derek, lo que Stiles elige creer es solo otra forma de decir, con ojos enturbiados de emoción, —Shh, no trates de hablar. —Pero probablemente no lo sea. De todos modos, si este es el héroe de acción de Stiles y/o la escena de la muerte, él va a monologar.

—Divertida historia—, comienza de nuevo, obstinadamente, —pero hasta esta noche ni siquiera creía en las dríadas. Hasta que una me atacó.

—¿En qué?— Derek lo mira fijamente.

—Dríadas—, le informa Stiles. —Espíritus de los árboles que aparentemente son desagradables y vengativos y están en alianza con la manada Alfa.

Las cejas de Derek hacen un baile complicado.

—Me apuñaló—, dice Stiles. —Aquí. Amigo, salió de la nada. Tan rápido.

—No hay tal cosa como las dríadas—, le dice Derek. —Te tropezaste y te empalaste en un palo.

Stiles se acerca y lo agarra, agarrando su rodilla. —Cuando contemos esta historia más tarde, iremos con mi versión, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek mira la mano de Stiles en su rodilla, vuelve a mirar la cara de Stiles y luego mira el parabrisas.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles, quitando su mano. Límites personales y lobos gruñones y todo eso. —Así que estamos de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando relata su historia de horror relacionado con la dríada a Scott, no puede evitar pensar, por su mirada escéptica, que Derek lo había atacado primero.

Qué gilipollas.

divisor sterek

En septiembre, justo cuando Stiles está pensando que finalmente está en la cima de esta persona profundamente inquietante, se mete accidentalmente en esto con un grupo de cazadores. Y ya está hecho. En serio hecho. Porque incluso si él pensaba que Derek era un completo y absoluto estirado, y, bueno, una parte de él todavía piensa que cuando la ventana se rompe y Derek salta a través de vengativos y destrozados y está allí para rescatar a Stiles... bueno, ¿Qué se supone que haga el chico? Stiles no está hecho de piedra. Bueno, excepto por esa parte de él.

Y ahora Derek está mirando su entrepierna. Torpe.

—De todos modos, —Stiles dice alegremente. —Gracias por el rescate.

O al menos eso es lo que pretende decir. Lo que sale en su lugar es: —De todos modos. Gracias... —y muchas respiraciones y jadeos y algunas cosas que suenan sospechosamente como lágrimas. Porque está bien, estaba legítimamente aterrorizado por un momento allí. Él ha estado aterrorizado antes, casi un día ya no está aterrorizado por algo en algún nivel, pero estos tipos eran aterradores de una manera completamente nueva. Stiles está casi acostumbrado a las cosas que quieren matarlo. No está tan acostumbrado a las cosas que le sonríen como si quisieran violar su cuerpo virginal de manera indescriptible primero. Y respira por la boca sobre él.

Derek se ve incómodo. Él se acerca y, por un segundo, Stiles piensa que realmente podría dignarse darle una palmadita en el hombro de una manera reconfortante y masculina, pero en lugar de eso, retira su mano antes de hacer contacto.

—Hueles como ellos—, dice Derek, con la boca levantada en un gruñido silencioso.

—Oh, está bien—, dice Stiles. —Bueno, la próxima vez que me secuestren, intentaré ducharme y arreglarme un poco antes del rescate, ¿vale? ¿Tal vez eche un poco de Armani Acqua di Gio mientras estoy en eso?

Las cejas de Derek se disparan. En serio, son como la única parte de él que es capaz de expresar emociones. Luego se tejen de nuevo en un ceño fruncido habitual. —¿Acqua qué?

—Es una colonia—, explica Stiles, agarrando su sudadera con capucha del suelo. —Aparentemente es arbolado y herboso al mismo tiempo. Podría haber estado haciendo algunas compras navideñas en línea para mi papá la noche anterior, aunque siempre ha sido fanático del Polo Blue de Ralph Lauren.

¿Cómo diablos se ha convertido esto en una discusión sobre la colonia? ¿Y por qué Derek lo mira como si estuviera hablando un idioma extranjero?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Stiles?

—Colonia. Estoy hablando de colonia. Obviamente.

—¿Por qué?

Stiles agita sus manos. —Porque así es como funciona la conversación, Derek. Entre personas. Hablamos sobre el clima y el nuevo café que se abrió donde estaban las tintorerías, y Obamacare, con quién está saliendo J-Law y qué tipo de colonia debo comprar.

Las cejas de Derek saltan de nuevo. —No necesitas colonia, Stiles. Ya hueles un poco a madera.

Stiles sostiene su sudadera con capucha delante de su erección. —Bueno, esa es una respuesta de miedo que es perfectamente normal.

Derek en realidad da un paso atrás. —No quise decir...

—¿Podemos irnos ahora?— Pregunta Stiles. —¿Antes de que esta conversación se vuelva más incómoda?— Se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Me refiero a que hueles como el bosque—, murmura Derek detrás de él. —Todo el tiempo.

No. No, aparentemente Derek aún no ha terminado con la torpeza.

Va a ser un largo viaje a casa.

divisor sterek

—¿Stiles?— Su papá asoma su cabeza alrededor de su puerta. —Es viernes por la noche. ¿Algún plan?

Lo peor de tener un padre que es el sheriff de la ciudad es que a veces Stiles piensa que John lo está utilizando como informante. Como si Stiles fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para ser invitado al tipo de actividades en las que la policía estaría interesada.

Stiles se da vuelta sobre su espalda, sacando el libro que estaba leyendo. —Sí, estaba pensando en ir a la gran fiesta secreta en Miller Street esta noche. Aparentemente, solo cuesta veinte dólares por todo el alcohol y las anfetaminas que deseas. Diez, si estás dispuesto a tener sexo con menores de edad con los distribuidores. No es totalmente mi escena, pero no puedes discutir negocios como esos.

Su padre toma un momento de silencio, durante el cual probablemente esté pensando en dónde salió mal. —En realidad, me preguntaba si tú y Scott todavía están saliendo. No ha estado mucho por aquí últimamente.

—Desde que se juntó con Allison, quieres decir. —Stiles se ilumina, pero no menciona la otra gran cosa que está tomando tanto de la vida de su mejor amigo. Scott tiene un problema con el vello corporal y las pulgas cuando la luna está llena en estos días, pero Stiles tiene la intención de llevar eso a su tumba probablemente temprana.

—Ah—, dice su padre con un gesto de asentimiento. —Y ah...

—Y yo no—, confirma Stiles.

—¿No tienes novia?

Stiles suspira, lo mira, pone los ojos en blanco y luego analiza brevemente otras formas en que podría canalizar a una niña de trece años en este punto, sin escuchar a One Direction. —Sí. Pensaba que el hecho de que esté solo en casa el viernes por la noche, y también el hecho de que acabo de decir que no tenía novia cuando me lo preguntaste, apuntaría fuertemente en esa dirección.

Su sarcasmo no es suficiente para desviar a su papá. El hombre ha estado construyendo una inmunidad desde hace años. Entra en la habitación. —¿Así qué...?

Stiles no le gusta a dónde va esto. Él no sabe exactamente a dónde va, pero confía en sus instintos. —¿Si?— Pregunta, con voz baja con sospecha.

—Ah. —John arruga la nariz y se frota la frente.

A veces, Stiles difícilmente puede creer que su padre sea el tipo de hombre que puede enfrentarse a los malos y ser intimidante y engañar a los sospechosos cuando aparentemente no puede hacerle una pregunta directa a su hijo de dieciséis años.

—Vamos, papá. Escúpelo. —Intenta sonreír y falla, porque de repente todo lo que piensa es ¿y si son malas noticias? ¿Qué pasa si esta no es una de esas conversaciones incómodas sobre el sexo que él creía que iba a tener su padre preguntándole si tiene novia? ¿Y si es algo tan jodidamente peor que no haya un regreso inteligente al mundo que sea lo suficientemente grande como para difundirlo? Tuvo la cita con el doctor la semana pasada. ¿Y si eran malas noticias? ¿Qué pasa si este es su padre que intenta compartir toda su sabiduría paterna con Stiles en el poco tiempo que le queda? Stiles no puede contener su sonrisa. —Me estás matando aquí.

John se ve repentinamente arrepentido. —No, no es nada, nada malo.

Ambos pasaron demasiadas horas de sus vidas aquí en la habitación de Stiles, hablando a través de las cosas malas. La mitad de la vida de Stiles ha sido ensombrecida por ella. Es el tipo de cosa que deja un agujero. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, Stiles todavía puede sentir la forma vacía que su madre hizo en su vida al ser arrancada. Todos los días.

Él no es el único.

John se ve sacudido también.

—Está bien. —Stiles pasa los dedos por la tapa de su libro y trata de recuperar su ecuanimidad. —Oh Dios. Realmente no vas a hablarme de chicas, ¿verdad? Porque creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación cuando tenía doce años, y apenas estoy empezando a recuperar los destellos de los recuerdos que reprimí en aquel entonces.

Su papa se rie —Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve traumatizado también, ya sabes.

Stiles suspira y se sienta. —Bueno. Pégame. ¿Qué son esos pájaros y abejas locas hasta hoy en día?

Su papá se sienta en el extremo de su cama. —Bueno. Los pájaros y las abejas . —Respiró hondo, como si se estuviera preparando para sumergirse en un lago frío. —Bueno, a veces no se trata de los pájaros y las abejas, ¿verdad? A veces se trata de las aves y las aves, o las abejas y las abejas.

—Oh, dulce zombie Jesús. Por favor, dime que esta metáfora no va a donde creo que va . —Stiles está bastante seguro de que sus ojos están a punto de salirse de su cabeza. —¿Crees que soy una abeja a la que le gustan las otras abejas? ¿Es por eso que me preguntaste si tenía novia?

—No creo nada—, dice su papá. —Solo quiero que sepas que, si lo fueras, sabes...

—Una abeja a la que le gustan otras abejas—, repite Stiles.

—Si fueras una abeja a la que le gustan las otras abejas—, acepta su padre, haciendo una mueca, —entonces eso estaría bien.

Stiles lucha con esto por un momento, preguntándose si tiene derecho a sentirse indignado aquí. ¿Su padre cree que es gay porque no tiene novia? Supone que es mejor que la verdad: que no tiene novia porque es un completo y total perdedor. Sí, está bastante seguro de que esa es la verdad... y no está pensando en Derek Hale en este momento. Derek no es del todo relevante para esta conversación. No. A. Todos.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Está bien, así que gracias, en primer lugar.

Su padre se ve cauteloso.

—Gracias por asumir que la razón por la que estoy soltero es porque estoy encerrado, no por un tonto gigantesco que solo puede hacer que las chicas lo miren si están apuntando y riendo. ¿Y tu discurso? En serio, papá, ese discurso necesita algo de trabajo, pero puede ser la cosa más genial que me hayas dicho alguna vez.

La cara de John se suaviza.

—Para el registro—, Stiles continúa, y luego se detiene. No puede mentirle a su papá. Bueno, en realidad, si los últimos meses han demostrado algo, es que absolutamente puede. Y lo hace. Constantemente. Pero tal vez es el gran volumen de mentiras que le ha dicho para cubrir toda la mierda loca que está sucediendo en Beacon Hills, para proteger a su padre de eso, que Stiles no puede decir otra mentira ahora. Se encuentra con la mirada fija de su padre y se reagrupa. —Está bien, entonces, para que conste, hay algunas cosas que estoy intentando averiguar en este momento, y es increíble que, ya sabes, que tal vez si alguna vez traigo a casa un, um, un...

—¿Una abeja?— Pregunta su papá, su boca apareciendo en una leve sonrisa.

La cara de Stiles se está quemando. —Por supuesto. Si alguna vez fuera a traer una abeja a casa, sería genial que estuvieras abierto a eso.

—Está bien—, dice su padre, y le da una palmada en el hombro. Se ve aliviado. Probablemente porque se las ha arreglado para abordar este tema completamente con eufemismos. —Bueno, yo estaría. Eso es lo que quería que supieras.

—Gracias Papa.

—Y... —Uh oh. Su papá se ve torpe de nuevo. —Y, um, acerca de estar a salvo. Tú sabes...

—¡Sí!— Interrumpió Stiles. —Vamos a ahorrarnos la conversación sobre sexo seguro para esta noche, ¿por favor? He tomado clases de salud. Estoy al tanto de las últimas teorías sobre poner condones en bananas y, créeme, papá, todo es teórico, ¿vale?

No ha habido pájaros, ni abejas, ni plátanos. Sólo Stiles, su caja de pañuelos y su conexión a internet.

La expresión de su padre parece estar atrapada entre el alivio y la compasión. —Bueno, es bueno que hayas esperado.

Esperó, piensa Stiles. Sí, llamémoslo así.

Alivio. Es definitivamente un alivio en la cara de su padre. Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a dirigirse a la puerta. —Buena charla, hijo.

—Sí.

—Estoy haciendo la cena—, dice su papá. —Baja las escaleras cuando estés...

—¿No tan mortificado?

Su papá sonríe. —Hambriento.

—Lo haré. —Stiles retoma su libro de nuevo, pero en realidad no puede concentrarse.

Buena charla.

Charla rara.

Por un segundo, Stiles trata de imaginar llevar a Derek Hale a casa para encontrarse con su padre.

—Oh hola. Papá. ¿Te acuerdas de Derek? ¿El sospechoso de asesinato? Sí, somos como una cosa ahora. Ah, y tiene veintidós años. Pero todavía estás bien, ¿verdad?

Él resopla al pensarlo.

Suerte que nunca va a suceder.

divisor sterek

Sucede.

divisor sterek

Stiles corre por su vida a través del bosque, debe ser un día que termina en una S, cuando de alguna manera, de repente no lo es. Está acostado de espaldas y el aire se ha roto tanto que no puede aspirar nada a sus pulmones. Jadea, sin aliento, esperando a que lo mierda lo persiga aparezca de la nada y acabe con él.

Algo lo agarra por el tobillo con uñas como garras. Stiles intenta gritar, pero el único sonido que se le escapa es un resoplido neumático, y luego lo arrastran por el suelo del bosque. Busca algo para sostener, pero solo encuentra un puñado de hojas húmedas y agujas de pino.

Oh dios oh dios oh dios oh dios

Él va a morir.

Lamentó mucho haber sido estúpido e imprudente y, oh Dios, esto va a matar a su padre.

Entonces hay un destello de momento en la oscuridad junto a él. Algo que viaja rápido se mete en lo que está sosteniendo a Stiles, y lo deja ir. En la oscuridad, Stiles no puede ver nada, excepto las formas negras. Los gruñidos y el sonido de las mandíbulas chasqueantes llenan el aire.

Un lobo.

Uno de la manada.

Pero él sabe quién es. Es quien siempre lo rescata.

Es Derek.

divisor sterek

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí afuera, Stiles? ¿Dónde está Scott?

—Soy capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo, sabes. —Excepto que no es muy satisfactorio decirlo cuando está recostado sobre su espalda en el suelo del bosque después de casi haber sido asesinado por lo que sea que fue esa cosa.

Derek y sus cejas claramente saben que es una mentira.

—Está bien, puedo levantarme, ya sabes. —El tobillo de Stiles está sangrando bastante, pero es solo la piel que está rota. Sus huesos están todos en la configuración correcta.

Derek hace un gruñido. Sus ojos brillan mientras inspecciona el tobillo de Stiles.

—Todavía un poco perdido, ¿eh?— Ahora que la acción ha terminado, Stiles se siente raro. Está tembloroso y frío, y su corazón todavía está tratando de salir de su pecho. Es el vertedero de adrenalina, adivina. Cualquier segundo ahora y se estrellará, a lo grande.

Derek entrecierra sus ojos brillantes. —Un poco. —Está arrodillado junto a los pies de Stiles, y ahora se inclina hacia abajo, como si...

—Amigo, ¿estás oliendo mi sangre? ¡Porque eso es espeluznante!

—Huele... —Derek huele de nuevo. —Como tú.

—Bueno, eso es porque soy yo—, dice Stiles, levantando las rodillas. Considera las implicaciones de lo que Derek dice por un momento, y no puede evitar que el escalofrío lo atraviese. Porque ¿y si no olía como él? —¿Qué demonios fue esa cosa?

—No lo sé.

—Consolador.

Derek jadea, y se pone de pie, y sujeta su mano. Stiles toma la mano de Derek y Derek lo pone de pie.

 

Stiles se estremece. —Por favor, dime que has aparcado muy cerca.

—Alrededor de una milla y media.

—Amigo, eso no está muy cerca en absoluto. —Stiles se frota las mejillas. Están frías. Luego se da cuenta de la forma en que Derek lo está mirando.—¿Qué?

Derek no responde. Solo se encoge de hombros de su chaqueta de cuero y la mantiene abierta. Stiles está demasiado frío para discutir. Se envuelve en la chaqueta de Derek. En el calor de Derek, y el olor de Derek, ¿y se ha sacudido Derek mientras usa esta chaqueta?

—Así que, um—, dice. Béisbol. Ciudades capitales. La tabla periódica. Cualquier cosa para no pensar en Derek y su chaqueta y su polla. —¿Una milla y media, dijiste?

Derek no responde, que es par para el curso realmente. Derek casi nunca responde. Solo mira a Stiles por un segundo, luego comienza a caminar.

Stiles mete sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Derek y cojea tras él. —Ay. Ay. Ow. —Él toma una respiración. —Ow ow ow.

Derek se detiene. Se gira suspirando. Se deslumbra un poco más.

—¿Qué, amigo? Estoy herido, ¿recuerdas? Físicamente, y voy a ser honesto aquí, un poco emocionalmente . —Eso no puede ser un paquete de chicle en el bolsillo de Derek. Derek no haría nada tan normal como masticar chicle. —Quiero decir, sabes que estoy herido, y solo estás caminando como Paul Bunyan. ¿Un poco de consideración es demasiado pedir?

A veces, a Derek le parece que está intentando realmente, realmente difícil no reírse. Y a veces se le ve como si fuera a golpear a Stiles en la cara y luego a arrancarle la garganta. Y un día, Stiles jura, va a descubrir la diferencia entre esas dos expresiones.

Derek da un paso hacia él, y Stiles retrocede. —No quieres obtener sangre en tu chaqueta favorita, ¿verdad? ¿O es tu única chaqueta? Lo mismo, en ese caso, ¿tengo razón?

Derek inclina la cabeza. —¿Qué?

—Tu chaqueta. —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Es una chaqueta muy bonita, y sería un crimen contra la moda tener mi sangre por todas partes.

—¿Por qué...?— Derek se detiene, y sacude la cabeza rápidamente como un perro tratando de sacar el agua de sus orejas. —No voy a golpearte, Stiles.

—¿Estás seguro?— Stiles se hunde con alivio. Y luego estornuda por toda la chaqueta de Derek. Es un poco mocoso.

—Yo estaba—, dice Derek. —Ahora no lo estoy.

—Oh, gracioso. —Stiles huele.

Derek se acerca a él, se empuja contra él, y Stiles flaquea. Es consciente del calor y la fuerza, y un rastro de barba contra su mano que se ha ido antes de que incluso se registre de qué se trataba. Oh, mierda. No tiene idea de lo que está pasando, pero ¿acaba de golpear a Derek en la cara?

—Oh, um. —El brazo de Stiles se extiende a lo largo de la amplia llanura de los hombros de Derek, y Derek lo mantiene allí. Su agarre en la muñeca de Stiles es firme y caliente. Al igual que el resto de él. Stiles siente que está apoyado contra un radiador increíblemente desgarrado.

Además, en serio, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

—Vamos—, dice Derek, y oh, está bien, Derek lo está ayudando a caminar. Eso es lo que está pasando aquí. Lo que es bastante agradable, de verdad, y sería mucho menos incómodo si su proximidad no le estuviera haciendo cosas biológicas embarazosas a Stiles.

Una milla y media es un largo camino para caminar con un palpitante... tobillo.

Si, tobillo

divisor sterek

—Entonces, ¿cómo está la manada?

Derek no responde. Por supuesto que Derek no responde. Stiles duda que le diría a alguien la hora, incluso bajo tortura.

—¿Dónde están de todos modos? ¿Persiguiendo conejos?

Eso es definitivamente un gruñido.

—Bueno, diles que dije hola.

En realidad, Stiles odia a la manada de Derek. La mayor parte del tiempo, de cualquier manera. Son gilipollas. Por supuesto que son gilipollas. Derek tomó un montón de descontentos adolescentes y les dio superpoderes. ¿Qué más serían? A veces, Stiles piensa en lo callada que era Erica antes de que se convirtiera, y en cómo le dijo que nunca la había notado. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para que Lydia no lo notara.

Nadie notó a Isaac tampoco, ni todos sus moretones.

O Boyd.

La escuela secundaria fue un infierno para la manada de Derek cuando eran niños normales, pero hacer que los lobos no hayan mejorado las cosas. Simplemente los hizo más fuertes y más crueles. Y un millón de veces más seguros. Stiles está bastante seguro de que todos ellos también tienen relaciones sexuales. Fuerte, agresivo sexo lobo. Con morder.

En este punto, Stiles se conformará con cualquier tipo de sexo que pueda tener. Lo cual no es ninguno, obviamente.

Dios, ¿por qué Derek tiene que ser tan caliente (en ambos sentidos de la palabra) y fuerte y musculoso y ¿por qué ayudar a Stiles a subir al auto implica tanto contacto físico? Stiles siente que está a punto de implosionar aquí.

—Oh Dios mío. ¿Cuánto dura esta caminata? Voy a morir vir... —Mierda. Casi no dijo virgen. —Vejez. Me voy a morir de viejo.

Derek lo mira de reojo. A veces, Stiles se pregunta cómo su mandíbula no se abre, sino que la aprieta con tanta fuerza.

—Los silencios incómodos son mis favoritos—, suspira Stiles, y continúan a través de la reserva.

divisor sterek

Su papá está en turno de noche. Cuando Stiles finalmente entra por la puerta principal, la casa está oscura y tranquila, y por un segundo Stiles la odia. Está cansado, y está herido, ya veces sería jodidamente bueno que alguien dijera ‘¿Estás bien?’ y tal vez hacerle un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Stiles no hace un chocolate caliente. Apenas tiene la energía para subir las escaleras y meterse en la ducha. Si no tuviera la mitad del bosque pegado a él, y todo ese problema sangriento del tobillo con el que lidiar, probablemente se colapsaría boca abajo en su cama y se estrellaría. La ducha lo revive un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que le molesten bajar las escaleras y prepararse algo para comer. Está más cansado que hambriento.

Después de bañarse, se viste y luego se aplica una loción antiséptica en el tobillo, pica, sisea y camina hasta su habitación. Se acurruca bajo las mantas y se adormece en el calor. Luego recuerda que realmente debería enviarle un mensaje de texto a Scott y hacerle saber que no está muerto. Así que eso es exactamente lo que él escribe:

No muerto. PTI (Para tu información)

No está realmente sorprendido cuando su teléfono suena inmediatamente. —Hey, Scott.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estaba en el bosque. Esto sucedió. Y Derek me rescató.

—¿Derek lo hizo?— La voz de Scott es baja con sospecha. Él y Derek tienen una relación incómoda. Scott no quiere jugar a ser el lobo beta del alfa Derek. No está interesado en estar en su manada. Y eso es antes de todo lo argentino. Ellos nunca van a estar de acuerdo en eso.

—Sí. —Stiles pela el extremo de su edredón y lo comprueba. La chaqueta de Derek todavía está colgando del respaldo de su silla. Así que no se imaginó esa parte. —Fue muy bueno al respecto. Ni una sola amenaza de muerte.

Lo cual es correcto cuando Stiles ve los ojos brillantes en su ventana.

Su estómago se tambalea y se aprieta. Su piel le pica. Sus latidos cardíacos se aceleran. Todos los síntomas de ser inesperadamente confrontados con lo sobrenatural. ¿La erección de repente cargando sus pantalones de pijama? No tanto.

—De todos modos, mejor me voy—, dice mientras su ventana se abre lentamente. Termina la llamada sin esperar la respuesta de Scott. Derek se sube a su ventana, y de alguna manera no termina en una maraña de miembros en el piso de la habitación de Stiles. Stiles lo haría, si lo intentara. Alguien tan caliente no merece ser tan torpe como la mierda. Además, si él fuera tan tonto como una roca, eso también estaría bien. Pero claro que no lo es. Es solo una prueba más de que el universo es evidentemente injusto. No es que Stiles necesitará ninguna prueba. —Hey, ¿volviste por tu chaqueta?

La mirada de Derek se dirige a su chaqueta, luego de vuelta a Stiles. —No.

El corazón de Stiles está latiendo tan rápido que sabe que Derek puede oírlo. Mierda. ¿A quién está engañando? Derek probablemente podría escucharlo desde el otro lado de Beacon Hills. Él traga. —Um...

—Stiles.

—¿Sí? ¿Sí? Ese soy yo. Ese es mi nombre. Estoy parloteando. —Es lo que mejor hace. Se trata de Stiles 101. En realidad, tal vez Stiles 102. 101 está agitándose. Él está haciendo eso ahora también. De alguna manera, un tramo casual solo para mostrar cuán jodidamente tranquilo está sobre que el jodido Derek Hale está en su habitación convirtiéndose en un espasmo. —Bueno, en realidad no es mi nombre porque no está en mi certificado de nacimiento, pero en serio, Dios, mi nombre real parece que Satanás vomitó un juego de Scrabble. Así que no lo mencionamos. En absoluto. Nunca.

Derek se acerca más. No, no se mueve, merodea. Él jodidamente merodea, los músculos se mueven suavemente debajo de su piel, los ojos estrechados, y Stiles nunca se ha sentido más presa en su vida. Bueno, en la última media hora de todos modos. Se siente como presa muchas veces. Simplemente no es el tipo de presa que podría querer ser atrapado.

Y genial. ¿Esa erección incómoda? Está mojado ahora. Solo una pequeña gota de líquido preseminal que inmediatamente es absorbida por la tela de su pantalón de pijama, pero Stiles no se pierde la forma en que las fosas nasales de Derek se inflaman y sus ojos entrecerrados brillan de color rojo. Él lo sabe. Él puede olerlo, que es a la vez la cosa más caliente y más desagradable que Stiles haya encontrado.

¿Cómo diablos pasan los niños de hombres lobo a través de la pubertad con su dignidad intacta si todos los demás lobos en las cercanías pueden oler una erección? Stiles siempre se ha considerado a sí mismo como un hombre genial y despreocupado, un realista en lo que se refiere a las incómodas cosas del sexo adolescente, a pesar de su conversación con su padre sobre las abejas, pero hay una diferencia entre hacer bromas ocasionales sobre la necesidad de su tiempo privado especial. Y preguntar si es atractivo para un hombre gay y lo emite en cada radio frecuencia cercana que está sexualmente excitado. Stiles está bastante seguro de que no podría haber manejado ese tipo de presión a los trece. En realidad, está bastante seguro de que no puede manejarlo ahora.

La mirada de Derek se posa en la entrepierna de Stiles. El edredón está ocultando cualquier signo real de ello, pero sí, esto probablemente no podría ser más humillante. Pero resulta que tal vez Stiles sea totalmente pervertido o algo así, porque cuando cada parte de su cuerpo debería estar encogiéndose de vergüenza, su erección sigue en pie.

Quiere hacer una broma acerca de que todavía huele a madera, pero su extraña conversación sobre la colonia fue hace semanas, y Stiles no está seguro de que deba mencionarlo ahora. ¿Tratando de difundir una situación de erección incómoda haciendo referencia a un intercambio que tuvieron hace tanto tiempo? ¿Demostrando que recuerda cada palabra? ¿Por qué diablos no consigue un diario de My Little Pony (Mi Pequeño Poni), comienza una página titulada —Sentimientos de agitación y escalofríos que tengo por Derek Hale—, luego léelo en voz alta para Derek y ofrece la triste y pequeña cantidad de dignidad que le queda? Ofrécelo para la inmolación en el increíblemente ardiente altar de Derek y sus abdominales.

—Stiles—, Derek dice de nuevo. Su ceja izquierda se eriza. Justo a la izquierda. En serio, la cantidad de control de cejas que tiene es increíble. Probablemente una cosa sobrenatural también.

—¿Qué?— Stiles raspa. Su boca está seca.

Derek se acerca más hasta que está parado justo al pie de la cama de Stiles, la tela de sus vaqueros raspa suavemente contra el edredón. Él inclina su cabeza ligeramente. —Hablas demasiado.

Stiles cierra la boca. Está bastante seguro de que dejó de hablar hace un rato, pero a veces es difícil decirlo. Y es totalmente posible que Derek esté hablando en términos generales, ya que parece ser la opinión de la mayoría de la gente sobre Stiles. Ha estado recibiendo una variación de eso en cada boletín de calificaciones de todos los maestros desde el jardín de infancia, excepto por el año en que murió su madre. El año en que Stiles dejó de hablar porque no tenía nada que decir y temía que cada vez que abría la boca no serían las palabras las que saldrían de todos modos, sino un aullido miserable que traería vergüenza a un lobo. Las palabras volvieron, en el tiempo. Stiles los usa para ahogar el silencio, para llenar el agujero dentro de él. Habla y habla y habla porque tiene miedo del silencio y de las cosas que podría escuchar si lo escucha.

Al igual que la respiración áspera de su madre y el pitido del monitor del corazón que puntuaron todas sus últimas horas juntos. Ese sonido que odiaba tanto, cada pequeño pitido provocaba un fuerte pinchazo en sus nervios, hasta que desapareció y no quedó nada más que ese horrible silencio.

Ha estado envuelto alrededor de él desde entonces, tratando de estrangularlo. Habla para matar el silencio, para sofocar el miedo. Las palabras son su única protección.

—Yo... —Stiles no puede apartar su mirada de la boca de Derek. Se ha reducido a nada nuevo allí. Probablemente intercambió la habilidad de sonreír en un trato sobrenatural con un demonio para obtener las cejas más amenazadoras en la historia del universo. Además, esa barba está trabajando totalmente para él. Y esos pómulos merecen algún tipo de reconocimiento por todo lo que están haciendo. Dios. Nuevamente, ¿cómo es el universo justo cuando las personas tan atractivas como estas pueden existir? Gente que tiene toda la sangre saliendo del cerebro de Stiles y bajando hasta su polla tan rápido que es posible que se desmaye. —Sé lo que hago. Hablar demasiado. Siempre lo hago. Cuando tenía tres años casi me ahogo en mi clase de natación para niños porque seguí tratando de hablar bajo el agua. Mi papá dice que estaba tratando de hablar con las sirenas, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no había ninguna en la piscina municipal de Beacon Hills. Se encoge de hombros. —Aunque, Beacon Hills. Todo es posible, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Derek se estrecharon aún más. —Stiles.

—¿Qué?

Derek se agacha y agarra los extremos del edredón de Stiles y, en un tirón brusco, se lo quita.

Es inesperado

Hace frío.

La erección de Stiles está totalmente ahí.

—¡Tío !— Stiles levanta sus piernas. —¿Qué demonios?— Hay una diatriba lista para ser desatada, justo en la punta de la lengua, pero se muere en un solo latido del corazón cuando Derek deja caer el edredón en el suelo y se arrodilla para que sus rodillas queden en el extremo de la cama de Stiles. Stiles puede sentir la forma en que el colchón se inclina hacia él como si todo su mundo estuviera a punto de volcarse. —Derek, qué...

Derek está en su cama. Caminando sobre sus rodillas, ¿y cómo diablos puede hacer que un movimiento así parezca suave y sinuoso? Luego sus manos se cierran alrededor de los tobillos de Stiles, y él está tirando de sus piernas rectas.

Stiles no tiene palabras para esto. Aparte de —Uh. —Que, aunque no es una palabra, a Stiles le gusta pensar que contiene multitudes. Recopila una breve lista de cosas a las que se traduce en su cabeza, en un vano intento de distraerse de lo que está sucediendo, ¿qué está pasando? Y de evitar agitarse:

Derek, pareces estar tocándome. ¿Por qué es eso?

Encuentro confuso este contacto físico. Se siente sexual, pero si es una cosa extraña de un lobo, házmelo saber ahora antes de avergonzarme por completo.

¡Derek Hale me está tocando!

Por favor no te detengas. A donde sea que vaya esto, por favor no te detengas.

Oh mierda, realmente, realmente me quiero venir.

Con sus piernas estiradas, no se puede esconder la erección de Stiles. Stiles atasca sus puños a ambos lados de sus muslos. El instinto de cubrir su polla es fuerte... y totalmente inútil. Porque no solo está seguro de que Derek puede oler lo excitado que está, Derek también está mirando fijamente la forma en que la erección de Stiles está asomándose de sus pantalones de pijama y esa boca suya, la boca que nunca sonríe, se contrae en una esquina como si realmente. Realmente le gusta lo que ve.

Mierda.

Todo este tiempo cuando Stiles quería a Derek, pero fingió totalmente que no, ¿es posible que Derek también lo quisiera? Porque eso sería grandioso. Y, en la historia de Stiles, totalmente sin precedentes. El amor es mucho más fácil cuando no es correspondido. Puede obsesionarse con eso y dejar que lo consuma, pero no tiene que atraer a nadie más. No tiene que complicar las cosas hablando de sentimientos, colocándolos como cartas de una baraja y esperando que coincide con la de otra persona. Tal vez debería usar a Scott para esto. Decirle que se acerque a cualquier propiedad condenada en la que Derek se haya mudado con una nota en el bolsillo:

Stiles te quiere.

Marque la casilla.

a) Te gusta Stiles también.

b) Crees que Stiles es asqueroso.

c) ¿Quién es Stiles?

Entonces al menos lo sabría, ¿verdad? Aunque la forma en que Derek lo está arrastrando hacia arriba, su mirada acalorada fija en los ojos bien abiertos de los faros de Stiles, debería darle una pista. Puede que no sean chocolates y flores en el día de San Valentín, pero definitivamente es sexual.

Y Stiles está sobre la puta luna sobre eso.

Aterrado, pero también por la puta luna.

Se humedece los labios con la lengua. —Uh

Derek se cierne sobre él, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros de Stiles. Él está caliente. Y no solo estéticamente. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse por encima de Stiles sin tocarse, y aún es más cálido que el edredón que retiró. Y ese es definitivamente el comienzo de una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su boca. —No tan hablador ahora, ¿eh?

Oh, está bien, claro, mientras que Derek de repente quiere jugar Veinte preguntas. Stiles sobresale de su barbilla, terco, y no tan secretamente con la esperanza de acercar sus rostros, sus labios. —¿Eso crees? Apuesto a que podría hablar por horas todavía. En realidad, espero que encuentres una manera de callarme. —Él lo mira lascivamente.

Oh Dios. Ese es probablemente su primer y último intento de bromas sexy, y es increíblemente cojo. Tal vez Stiles no sea uno de esos tipos que pueden ser sugestivos y coquetos. Tal vez debería dejar de intentarlo e ir directamente hacia lo que no es ambiguo y sucio: fóllame duro con tu enorme polla, Derek. Excepto que no hay manera en el infierno de que pueda decir eso con una cara seria, ¿verdad? Dios. Tal vez debería haber pasado menos tiempo viendo pornografía, porque a pesar de lo informativo que ha sido de muchas otras maneras, no es realmente bueno con el diálogo.

Pero en lugar de poner los ojos en blanco, la casi sonrisa de Derek se eleva un poco y se inclina más cerca. Su aliento es caliente en la cara de Stiles, y Stiles trata de no preguntarse si ha arrancado conejos, o algo peor, últimamente, pero antes de que pueda pedirle a Derek que baje su peso sobre Stiles, y Santaspelotasdecristo Stiles pueden sentir su polla. Caliente, pesado, grande, presionando contra su abdomen.

Stiles no sabe qué es lo más impactante. La sensación de la polla de Derek en su contra, o la sonrisa honesta que Derek le da cuando dice ’¡Uh!’ De nuevo. De acuerdo, no es exactamente su mejor momento, pero a Stiles no le importa porque está muy seguro de que su mejor momento está a unos tres o cuatro minutos. O por mucho que le tome a Derek salir de sus jeans. Tal vez incluso cinco minutos, porque esas cosas parecen haber sido pintadas.

No es que se esté quejando Stiles.

—¿Nada que decir otra vez?

—Para ser justos—, maneja Stiles, —actualmente no hay sangre en mi cerebro.

—Mmm. —Derek muele suavemente contra él. —Ya me di cuenta.

Por supuesto, Derek puede decir algo así sin que parezca espeluznante o ridículo. Él es el jodido Derek Hale. Él es perfecto. El gilipollas.

Stiles levanta sus manos hasta los hombros de Derek, ¡estoy tocando a Derek Hale!, E intenta no temblar ante la abrumadora prisa de excitación que lo ilumina desde adentro. Porque esto no es un destripador de corpiño y él no es una doncella inocente cuyo cuerpo finalmente será seducido para traicionarla. De ninguna manera. Él y su cuerpo están absolutamente en la misma página aquí. Ellos quieren ser follados. Puede que no tengan experiencia, pero tienen entusiasmo de su lado y seguramente eso tiene que contar para algo. Stiles está listo para lanzarse a esto de todo corazón.

Derek inclina su cara más cerca de la de Stiles, y frota su mejilla contra la suya. El raspado de la barba contra su cara hace que Stiles se quede sin aliento en su garganta. Santo. Maldito. Infierno. Se retuerce, separando sus piernas ligeramente, con la esperanza de alentar a Derek a empujar en el espacio entre ellas, para que Stiles pueda enganchar sus piernas alrededor de él y eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellas. Derek hace un gruñido profundo en su garganta, tal vez una suave nota de advertencia, y la piel de Stiles se eriza en la piel de gallina.

—¿Acabas de gruñirme?

—Disminuye la velocidad. —Derek lo mira. —No es una carrera, Stiles.

Afortunado, porque Stiles tiene la sensación de que es un jugador de velocidad, mientras que Derek podría convertir esta cosa en un maratón si quisiera.

—Bueno.

—Si estamos haciendo esto, lo estamos haciendo bien.

Stiles no tiene idea de cómo responder a eso. Se inclinará ante la indudable experiencia de Derek, adivina, y de hecho intentará y seguirá las instrucciones por una vez, excepto que... la inquietud se revuelve en sus entrañas. Excepto que Derek apenas suena exactamente entusiasta, ¿y qué demonios? ¿Por qué Stiles de repente tiene la sensación increíblemente fea de que todo lo que está sucediendo aquí no es exactamente mutuo? Él cambia sus manos, y empuja a Derek hacia arriba. —Espera.

Derek lo mira fijamente.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí de nuevo?— Su corazón palpita nerviosamente, y odia que Derek pueda oírlo.

Derek consigue esa mirada que Stiles odia. Es el que parece un cruce entre el estreñimiento doloroso y la creciente necesidad de matar gatitos esponjosos. Está empapando a Derek, y lo lleva menos atractivo de lo que probablemente piensa. Ligeramente. Sus cejas se juntan mientras frunce el ceño. —Estoy aquí porque me querías aquí.

—Está bien. —Stiles se arrepiente de comenzar esta conversación cuando Derek se inclina hacia atrás, y el aire fresco de la noche se apresura a reemplazar su calor robado. —Um, espera, ¿qué?

Estreñimiento, definitivamente. —No querías morir virgen.

Oh.

Ay.

En serio, joder.

Stiles levanta sus piernas otra vez, y Derek se levanta de la cama. Se queda allí, mirando ceñudo la pared justo encima de la cabeza de Stiles.

—Oh, wow, um. —Stiles friega sus nudillos sobre su cabeza e intenta ignorar el hecho de que se siente como si Derek lo hubiera arrancado y sacado sus pulmones de su pecho. No es su corazón. Sus pulmones, porque apenas puede respirar. —Mírate. Quiero decir, en serio, mirarte. Los tipos como tú no deberían existir fuera de las revistas, donde los tipos como yo pueden mirarte y creer que es un noventa y cinco por ciento de aerografía. Pero cuando tienes la audacia de ir y existir en el mundo real, ni siquiera te fijas en tipos como yo, y estoy bastante seguro de que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, pero aquí va. —Aspira en una respiración profunda. —Derek, no quiero ser una pena de mierda. Eres totalmente sexy, y yo, bueno, mírame, pero resulta que tengo el suficiente respeto por ti mismo para rechazarte. —Una risa asustada y ahogada se le escapa.—La autoestima que estoy seguro será auto-recriminación para mañana, pero oye. Entonces, ya sabes, gracias y esas cosas, pero preferiría ahorrarme para alguien que realmente me tiene el menor respeto, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek todavía no lo está mirando.

—Entonces, sí. —La garganta de Stiles pica. Resulta que la humillación no se siente tan bien después de todo. —Gracias de cualquier manera.

Muchas gracias por esa patada en el ego.

Derek se mueve tan rápido que Stiles no está seguro de siquiera verlo irse. Un segundo está de pie junto a la ventana de nuevo, con su chaqueta de cuero en la mano, y al segundo siguiente se ha ido.

Totalmente ido.

Stiles no llora.

Decide guardar eso si realmente obtiene un diario de My Little Pony (Mi Pequeño Poni).

Se levanta de la cama, levanta el edredón y cierra la ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

 

El amor no correspondido es una cosa. Stiles ha estado lidiando con eso desde... Siempre. Bueno, desde el tercer grado. Se ha vuelto muy bueno en eso. Él conoce las reglas. ¿Pero el amor no correspondido y la lujuria no consumada juntos? Eso simplemente apesta. Le chupa las bolas. Al menos él puede irse a la luna sobre Lydia desde lejos. Derek Hale, sin embargo... El jodido Derek Hale estuvo tan cerca de meterse en los pantalones de Stiles, que, francamente, se prestan a un nuevo nivel de angustia.

—No querías morir virgen.

Stiles tampoco quería ser la piedad de nadie.

Todavía piensa en Derek cuando se masturba.

Pero al menos tiene suficiente orgullo para odiarse por eso, así que eso es algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?—, Le pregunta su padre en el desayuno, tres días después de que Derek saliera por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles, se llevara la chaqueta de cuero, el ceño fruncido y la dignidad de Stiles.

Stiles deja caer su cuchara en su cereal. —No. Absolutamente no. Nunca, no.

Su padre suspira sobre el borde de su taza de café. —¿Estás seguro?

Stiles mete su dedo en su cereal y lo mueve buscando su cuchara. —Papá, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida. Tengo tanta claridad ahora que mi mente está enfocada como un láser.

Su padre levanta las cejas. —Un láser, ¿eh?

Stiles saca su cuchara de su cereal, rociando Lucky Charms y leche sobre la mesa. —¡Un maldito láser!

—UH Huh. ¿Y estás usando tu sudadera con capucha al revés porque?

—Láser—, murmura Stiles.

—Hmmm.— Su padre abre su periódico.

Stiles mete Lucky Charms alrededor de su tazón. Él no va a hablar con su padre sobre esto. Es listo. Él puede resolver esto por su cuenta. En realidad, no hay nada que averiguar, ¿verdad? Derek hizo una oferta, Stiles lo rechazó, no hay necesidad de obsesionarse con eso. Ni siquiera sabe por qué sigue pensando en eso, o por qué todavía duele. Stiles no sabía que él tenía suficiente orgullo para que se lastimara así.

—Está bien—, dice al fin, mirando a los remolinos que está haciendo en su leche. —Entonces está esta... esta abeja—. Levanta la vista rápidamente, y es mejor que eso no sea una sonrisa lo que su padre está tratando de ocultar.

—Una abeja. Bueno.

—Y esta abeja es muy buena, pero también es una especie de capullo.

La cara de su papá se pone seria.

Stiles estudia su cereal otra vez. —De todos modos, estábamos como, um, estábamos haciendo algunas cosas, y...

—¿Cosas

—Todo fue PG-13, lo juro—. Sin embargo, su rostro se está quemando, porque todo lo que puede hacer es recordar la sensación de la polla de Derek presionando contra su cadera, y Santa Madre de dios quiere eso otra vez. Aunque no con Derek. Nuh uh. Lo quiere con algún otro tipo que no sea un imbécil total. —Pero entonces él dijo algo.

—¿Qué?— La voz de su padre es tranquila, pero Stiles está bastante seguro de que Papá Oso está justo debajo de la superficie. Stiles no ha visto al Papá Oso desde el séptimo grado cuando Casey McDermott golpeó a Stiles en la cara con una tabla de skate. Su padre lo había recogido del hospital y lo había llevado directamente a la casa de Casey donde, Stiles estaba seguro, si Casey no se hubiera echado a llorar de inmediato y hubiera empezado a lamentarse, Papá Oso le habría arrancado una extremidad.

—Él dijo, um.— Stiles necesita parafrasear aquí, porque hay ciertas verdades que su padre no necesita saber. Como los hombres lobo, y el peligro en el que se encuentra Stiles en ocasiones regulares, y cómo hace tres noches estuvo tan cerca de conseguir que la polla de Derek Hale le subiera por el culo.—Pensé que le gustaba, pero resulta que me estaba besando solo porque no lo había hecho antes. Como, ya sabes, que me estaba haciendo un favor o algo así.

Su papá suspira de nuevo. —Stiles. Te mereces más que eso.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, y mira hacia arriba. —Eso es lo que pensé, pero soy un poco perdedor.

—Mierda.

—No, escucha. Sé que soy inteligente y divertido y todo eso, pero tú y Scott son, literalmente, las únicas personas en el mundo que lo saben, y eso está bien. Quiero decir, apesta, la escuela secundaria apesta, pero la universidad va a ser increíble, porque los tipos como yo entran en nuestra en la universidad, ¿verdad? —Él revuelve su cereal. —Quiero decir, espero que eso sea cierto.

—Eres un buen niño, Stiles—, dice su padre constantemente. —Eres un gran chico.

Claro, pero no es un chico popular. Cuando se trata de la moneda de la escuela secundaria, Stiles no tiene nada. Él golpea sus cereales de nuevo. Claramente, su padre no es la persona con la que está teniendo esta conversación, si ambos no pueden estar de acuerdo, al menos objetivamente, que Stiles es un perdedor sin esperanza. —Gracias Papá.

—Está bien—, dice su padre, su tono es cauteloso, su mirada es estrecha, como si no estuviera listo para dejarlo pasar. —Un gran chico.

—Te escuché la primera vez—, murmura Stiles, y no están teniendo ningún momento aquí, pero si su padre lo abraza un poco más fuerte y un poco más de lo normal antes de salir hacia el trabajo, bueno, Stiles no va a hacer una gran cosa de ello.

divisor sterek

La escuela apesta.

Scott es tan ajeno como siempre, envuelto con Allison en el pequeño y acogedor mundo que habitan entre sus rupturas programadas regularmente. Stiles detesta su felicidad.

La clase apesta. Harris es un gilipollas y realmente no le gusta Stiles. El sentimiento es mutuo.

La práctica de lacrosse apesta. En serio, ¿por qué Finstock lo hace entrenar tanto cuando ambos saben que de todos modos acabará calentando el banquillo en el próximo juego? Stiles pasa la mayor parte de la hora tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una o dos veces mira el campo hacia la línea de árboles, recordando cuando Derek solía acechar amenazadoramente, como algo salido de una leyenda urbana donde resulta que el thump thump thump es el psicópata loco que golpea la cabeza cortada del novio contra el techo del coche de la novia o lo que sea. Muchas de esas historias de fogatas tienen tal lógica que Stiles suele estar demasiado ocupado señalando los agujeros de la trama para tener miedo.

Además, esto es Beacon Hills. Hay más de lo que temer que los fugitivos de Eichen House Stiles desea no haberlo sabido a ciencia cierta.

Lo que sea.

No está pensando en monstruos y cosas que quieren destrozarlo. Y definitivamente no está pensando en el lobo que siempre aparece de la nada para rescatarlo. Y absolutamente no está pensando en sus ojos, ni en su gruñido, ni en la sólida pared de músculos que estaba presionando contra...

—¡Bilinski!— Grita Finstock.

Oh sí, se supone que debe estar pensando en el lacrosse. Se vuelve hacia el entrenador, pierde el rastro de dónde están todos sus miembros, logra tropezar con su palo de lacrosse y aterriza sobre su trasero en el campo, ¿y cómo es eso posible?

—Amigo—, dice Danny mientras lo ayuda a levantarse, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tío.

—¡Apestas, Stilinski!—, Grita alguien más, y la mayoría del equipo ríe y grita y se une, y de repente es un canto, haciendo eco en el campo: —¡Apestas, Stilinski!

Lo cual es correcto cuando vuelve a mirar los árboles. Y ahí está Derek, parado allí con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, viéndose alto, oscuro y melancólico.

—¡Apestas, Stilinski!— Jackson golpea su hombro contra él, casi enviándolo al suelo de nuevo. Se atrapa torpemente, con los músculos tensos. Cuando levanta la vista, Derek se ha ido.

A la mierda su vida. Seriamente.

divisor sterek

Lo peor, bueno, aparte de su total humillación abyecta, es que Stiles no puede ignorar exactamente a Derek. Hay como media docena de personas que forman la única línea de defensa contra la mierda sobrenatural malvada que se desarrolla en Beacon Hills y, de esa media docena de personas, Stiles no confía en ninguno de ellos.

Excepto Scott. Él confía en Scott. Scott es su hermano.

Y Derek. Un poco. Debido a que Derek puede ser un imbécil y un gilipollas, y Stiles sospecha que realmente se retira de retener información valiosa cuando se trata de una mierda sobrenatural, pero está al menos el noventa por ciento seguro de que Derek es uno de los buenos. Bueno, el ochenta por ciento. Tal vez sesenta y cinco. Pero no más bajo. El punto es que Stiles confía en él.

Él confía en Derek mucho más de lo que confía en cualquiera de la manada de Derek, o los Argent, y ¿qué diablos está pasando con Deaton? Stiles está completamente de que tiene un misterioso secreto. Deaton hace que Derek parezca una persona que comparte demasiado.

Entonces, tanto como él quiere, Stiles no puede ignorar a Derek.

Trata. Él tiene éxito incluso, durante unos dos días, pero esto es Beacon Hills.

Recibe el mensaje de texto a las tres de la mañana: ¿Qué sabes sobre el cuerpo en el bosque?

Él entrecierra los ojos en la pantalla por un momento, luego envía de vuelta: ¿Quién eres?

La respuesta tarda un minuto o dos en llegar. El tiempo suficiente para que Stiles ya esté dormitando nuevamente cuando su teléfono vibra. Derek.

¿Derek sabe cómo enviar mensajes de texto a la gente? Guau. Casi podía pasar como un niño de verdad. Stiles se rasca la barriga y le envía: ¿Quién te dio mi número?

Scott

Por supuesto que lo hizo.

—Gracias, Scott—, murmura Stiles, y luego recuerda que Scott sabe que no hay razón para que Derek no tenga su número. ¿Ese extravagante enamoramiento que culminó en el momento más humillante de sentir el sentimiento de otro chico, tenerlos y casi tener sexo en su vida? Nunca ocurrió. De ninguna manera.

No tiene idea de cómo responder al texto de Derek, por lo que no lo hace. Unos segundos más tarde, Derek vuelve a escribir: ¿Qué sabes sobre el cuerpo en el bosque?

Stiles bosteza en la pantalla. ¿Hay un cuerpo en el bosque?

¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

Stiles solo puede imaginar lo que están haciendo las cejas de Derek en este momento. Él envía de vuelta: No.

No está siendo más sarcástico que su configuración por defecto, de todos modos. Siempre es un poco sarcástico. Porque de lo contrario, ¿dónde está la diversión en algo? Su padre una vez trató de decirle que el sarcasmo era la forma más baja de ingenio. Stiles mantiene que es una basura absoluta. Cuando se hace bien, el sarcasmo es una cosa de belleza majestuosa.

Él regresa: ¿Qué sabes sobre el cuerpo en el bosque?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios—. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco al teléfono, porque esto no está llegando a ninguna parte. En cambio, marca el número de Derek y agita el pie hasta que responde.

—¿Stiles?

—Derek. No, no estoy siendo sarcástico, y no, no sé nada acerca de un cuerpo en el bosque. ¿Quieres ilustrarme, Sourwolf?

Silencio de la muerte

—¿Derek?

—Se ha encontrado un cuerpo—, dice Derek por fin, su voz se parece más a un gruñido. —En el bosque.

—Recogí la mayor parte de eso—, le informa Stiles. —De sus pistas contextuales anteriores. Sobre todo, ya sabes, esa vez cuando me preguntaste repetidamente si sabía algo sobre el cuerpo en el bosque.

Silencio de nuevo.

Stiles suspira. —Y sí, para que conste, esa vez fue un sarcasmo.

Y esta vez eso es definitivamente un gruñido. —Estoy fuera por el arroyo, en la Reserva. La policía acaba de sacar un cuerpo del agua. No tiene piel.

—¿Qué?— Stiles no necesita esa imagen mental. Ew Demasiado tarde. Bruto. —¿Qué?

—Necesito saber lo que la policía sabe. Necesito saber qué pudo haber hecho esto.

Hay esas malditas pistas contextuales de nuevo. —¿Así que no tienes idea?

Silencio.

Es una suerte que pueda enviar mensajes de texto, porque Derek, obviamente, no entiende cómo funciona la parte hablante de usar un teléfono.

—Déjame reformular eso. ¿Claramente no tienes idea?

—Bien,— dice Derek por fin. —No tengo idea. ¿Puedes obtener alguna información para mí o qué?

Stiles desea poder decir que su encuentro abortivo en su habitación ha hecho que su relación se vea tensa y llena de torpeza y hostilidad, pero, lamentablemente, siempre han sido así. En realidad, lo único que a Stiles le gustaba de Derek era su cara. Y sus abdominales. Y lo poco que sintió de su polla. Era completamente físico y no significaba nada, así que, ¿por qué sigue pensando en eso? En lugar de preguntarse a qué sabe la piel de Derek, empapada de sudor debajo de la lengua de Stiles, tal vez debería centrarse más en la pobre víctima de asesinato en el arroyo que ni siquiera tiene piel.

De nuevo, ew.

—Sí, averiguaré lo que pueda—. O bien su padre llevará el archivo a casa para trabajar y lo guardará en el cajón de su escritorio cuando termine de mirarlo (Stiles ha tenido una llave de repuesto durante años) o Stiles lo hará. Entra en la comisaría y echa un vistazo allí. La comisaría ha sido su segundo hogar desde que murió su madre. Resulta que incluso los policías más gruñones no le dirán al niño sin mamá que vaya a esperar a su papá en casa. No tiene exactamente el libre albedrío del lugar, pero es muy cuidadoso para asegurarse de que nadie esté mirando cuando se cuela en la sala de discos.

—¿Cuando?

¿Es él incluso serio? La abuela de Stiles solía decirle que los modales no costaban nada. Al parecer, Derek no fue educado con los mismos valores. Por supuesto, fue criado por lobos.

—Oh, gracias, Stiles. Eres una gran ayuda, Stiles. Eres el mejor, Stiles. Stiles se frota los nudillos sobre la frente. —Eso fue más sarcasmo, por cierto.

—Lo sé.

—Bien, bien por ti, Derek. Finalmente estás aprendiendo este intercambio.

Más silencio.

—Está bien, entonces—, dice Stiles por fin. —Buena charla.

Termina la llamada y vuelve a dormir.

divisor sterek

Stiles sale de casa temprano para ir a la escuela y se desvía a través de la comisaría de policía. Su padre ha estado trabajando desde que lo llamaron anoche, justo antes de que Derek le enviara un mensaje de texto. La nota en la nevera era en parte una disculpa y una parte prometía intentar llegar a casa a tiempo para el desayuno. Cuando Stiles ve la nota, ya ha pasado el desayuno, lo que le da la excusa perfecta para ingresar a la comisaría con una sonrisa y una caja de donuts. Es un cliché total, pero funciona, y nadie le pregunta qué hace allí, porque hola donuts Incluso quedan unos pocos en la caja cuando Stiles llega a la oficina de su padre.

Su padre no está allí.

Pero el archivo si.

Stiles mete una donut en su boca y la abre.

Bueno, las fotografías de la escena del crimen directamente de la prensa. Bruto. No solo se ha eliminado algo de toda la piel, sino que también parece que el cuerpo está medio quemado. Debajo de las fotografías hay un informe preliminar que no contiene nada. La víctima es un hombre. Nombre desconocido, nada desconocido. Al mirar las fotografías de nuevo, de repente a Stiles se le ocurre que hay cosas peores que ser humillado por el jodido Derek Hale. Como tener algo, quitarte la piel y tirar tu cuerpo en un arroyo. Eso tiene que joder.

No hay informe de autopsia todavía. Es demasiado pronto para eso.

Stiles quita el azúcar de las fotografías, cierra el archivo y sale de la oficina.

Toma una fotografía de las donuts sobrantes y la envía con un mensaje de texto a su padre: Se duerme, se pierde.

Al salir, le da los donuts a un agente.

divisor sterek

En la escuela él revisa su teléfono.

Me debes donuts, muchacho.

Él envía de vuelta: te haré una ensalada en su lugar.

No hay respuesta.

Stiles sonríe y mete su teléfono en el bolsillo.

divisor sterek

Derek Hale es el rey del miedo. Primero vivía en los restos quemados de la casa de su familia en medio del bosque, y ahora vive en un depósito ferroviario en el lado malo de la ciudad.

—En serio—, dice Stiles mientras él y Scott entran. —¿Qué sigue? ¿Un parque de atracciones abandonado?

Scott le da una mirada de reojo que Stiles ni siquiera tiene tiempo de intentar interpretar en este momento. Está demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar el tétanos solo por estar aquí.

Derek salta del vagón oxidado. Lleva jeans... y nada más. Jodidas bolas de Cristo. Ha estado entrenando o algo así, porque sus abdominales brillan con sudor, y debe ser totalmente asqueroso o lo que sea, pero Stiles no quiere nada más que lamerlos. Realmente, muy despacio. Y repetidamente.

Derek está sosteniendo algo en su puño. Maldita sea. Es una camisa. La sacude y se la pone, y Stiles solo tiene como medio segundo para admirar esos abdominales, aunque no le quita nada a los otros músculos de Derek. Todos son igual de impresionantes, antes de que Derek los cubra. Él mira a Stiles.—¿Qué sabes?

Stiles no sabe nada. Él no sabe qué día es. Él no sabe su dirección. Ni siquiera sabe su propio nombre en este momento. Es por eso que Scott tiene que decirlo dos veces antes de que le llame la atención.

—Stiles—, dice Scott. —¡Stiles!

—¿Qué? ¿Hola qué?

Scott le da otra mirada extraña.

—Está bien, sí, hola—. Stiles se limpia las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros. —Entonces, sí, fui a la comisaría esta mañana y básicamente no tienen nada. Todavía no hay identificación de la víctima.

Derek resplandece.

—El informe de la autopsia estará en unos días.

—¿Unos días?— Derek riza su labio.

—Bueno, sí.— Stiles lo mira. Dejando de lado el incómodo encuentro sexual abortivo, nadie critica el departamento del sheriff mientras Stiles está cerca. El padre de Stiles trabaja duro. —Esto es Beacon Hills, no CSI Miami. Entonces, si hay algo que te gustaría contribuir a todo este intercambio de información, ahora es el momento. De lo contrario, Scott y yo realmente necesitamos regresar a la escuela antes de que termine el almuerzo, porque Harris es un gilipollas absoluto que simplemente está ansioso por darme una detención y, francamente, eso sería la guinda del pastel de mierda que es Mi semana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Stiles, yo...

—Está bien, entonces—, dice Stiles en voz alta. Lo que sea que Derek vaya a decir, está bastante seguro de que no hay nada bueno en ello. Que le den a él, a su cara estúpida y caliente y sus estúpidos abdominales. —Ha sido divertido. Te veo de nuevo pronto. Vamos, Scott.

Scott le está echando un ojo de lado.

—Vamos—, repite Stiles, y jodida su vida. Seriamente.

Él sale corriendo de allí.

divisor sterek

Cuando la puerta del jeep se abre. Stiles no mira hacia arriba. Está demasiado ocupado golpeando su cabeza repetidamente contra el volante.

—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?— Scott pregunta finalmente.

—No.— Él simplemente apuesta a que Scott se ha ido con la frente arrugada y los ojos entrecerrados con preocupación. Es lo que hace Scott. Pero no va a mirar, porque entonces se sentirá tan mal por hacer que Scott parezca tan preocupado que antes de que se dé cuenta, lo hablarán. Y Stiles preferiría ser sometido a varias horas de odontología medieval antes que hablar de esto.

—Está bien—, dice Scott, y luego lo arruina agregando: —Amigo, ¿estás enamorado? ¿De Derek?

Oh dulce zombie Jesús. No no no no no. Él no puede ser tan obvio. Porque Scott: Scott no tiene en cuenta casi todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, a menos que tenga algo que ver con Allison. Lo que significa que si Scott lo sabe, Stiles podría haber sacado un anuncio de primera página en el Beacon Hills Herald. Él golpea su cabeza contra el volante de nuevo.

—Quiero decir, él es... es un imbécil.

—Lo sé—, murmura Stiles. Se endereza y respira hondo. —Lo sé, pero no significa nada, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo una estupidez estúpida. No es como una... una declaración o algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Scott parece preocupado. —Bueno.

Stiles gira la llave en el encendido. —Este no soy yo saliendo.

—Bueno.

Stiles le lanza otra mirada. —Porque, para tu información, si estuviera saliendo, lo haría con estilo, ¿sabes? Con una fiesta de kickass. Con un DJ, y luces estroboscópicas, y gente guapa. Y un montón de globos de animales.

La boca de Scott se contrae mientras intenta esconder una sonrisa. —¿Globos de animales?

—Joder, sí. Globos de animales —. Stiles pone el Jeep en marcha y sale a la calle. —Los globos de animales son impresionantes.

Scott le sonríe. —Son increíbles.

Y eso es lo que más le gusta a Stiles de Scott. Scott es su hermano. Si Stiles quiere pasar todo el viaje de regreso a la escuela hablando sobre globos de animales y no sobre cadáveres sin piel y enamoramientos inesperados de los homosexuales, entonces eso es lo que harán, porque Scott lo respalda.

Siempre.

divisor sterek

El padre de Stiles se fue cuando él llegó a casa. Hay una disculpa pegada a la nevera y una carga de lavado en la secadora. Stiles come cereales para la cena. En su ropa interior. En el sofá. Porque ¿por qué diablos no? Se lo ha ganado. Se sienta y frunce el ceño sobre Derek por un rato, se pregunta si tiene la inclinación y la energía para masturbarse, y luego decide pasar por ahora. Él está muy cansado.

Él ve una película en su lugar, mientras trabaja en su tarea de química. Luego se da por vencido tanto con la película como con la tarea, y sube las escaleras para subir a su portátil. Está pensando en las fotografías de la escena del crimen y se pregunta qué clase de monstruo intenta quemar el cadáver que acaba de desollar. Parece un poco inusual.

Y Stiles realmente desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo hasta que todo lo que se refiere a lo sobrenatural fuera inusual. Como, todo, y no solo los bits relacionados con la profanación de cadáveres. Esto no es una vida normal que Stiles está viviendo. ¿No debería haber algún tipo de recompensa kármica por toda la mierda que tiene que soportar? Mientras tanto, ni siquiera se está acostando. El universo jode bolas.

Él le envía un mensaje a Scott mientras obtiene su Google-fu. Scott está con Allison, por lo que sus respuestas son esporádicas y en su mayoría cadenas de letras al azar.

Incluso Scott está teniendo sexo.

Gracias por nada, universo.

Se levanta demasiado tarde, no encuentra nada y duerme cuatro horas antes de que suene la alarma por la mañana. Cuatro horas de sueño muy perturbado, donde es alternativamente perseguido por monstruos sin rostro a través del bosque, o besándose con Derek en la parte posterior de su Camaro. La segunda opción es definitivamente la mejor, incluso si esto hace que Stiles se despierte y descubra que intenta violar su almohada de manera inefable.

—Ugh—. Se levanta de la cama y se tambalea hacia el baño y la ducha. No hay gel de ducha y tiempo privado especial esta mañana. Está demasiado cansado para eso. La cafeína primero. Luego desayuno. Entonces Adderall. Entonces, con suerte, se sentirá como un ser humano funcional.

Se dirige a su habitación para vestirse.

Él revisa la habitación de su padre en el camino de abajo. La puerta está abierta. La cama no está deshecha. A veces, Stiles siente que él y su papá son simplemente extraños que ocupan el mismo espacio, en diferentes momentos. A veces pasan días sin ningún contacto, excepto mensajes de texto y notas pegadas al refrigerador. Stiles lo extraña.

Él odia el trabajo de su padre. Es complicado. Está orgulloso de su padre por hacer el trabajo que hace, pero, incluso antes de que se enterara de toda la mierda rara en Beacon Hills, Stiles lo odiaba. Hay demasiadas variables, demasiadas que pueden salir mal. No puede ver esos programas de televisión donde las paradas de tráfico rutinarias se convierten en tragedias, donde de repente hay una lucha, y un arma, y una cámara en el tablero que sigue grabando mientras un policía es disparado.

Cosas así le dan más pesadillas que cualquier criatura sobrenatural sedienta de sangre.

Sin embargo, la cosa es que no puede imaginarse a su padre haciendo otro trabajo. Él solo... está tan jodidamente aterrorizado que sabe cómo terminará. En una mañana, como esta, uno de los agentes de su padre aparecerá con su sombrero en las manos, y abrirá la boca y las palabras que caigan desgarrarán el universo en tantos pedazos que Stiles nunca será capaz de volver a ponerlo de nuevo juntos.

Desde que murió su madre, una parte de Stiles ha estado esperando que el otro zapato se caiga.

Stiles acaba de encender la cafetera cuando oye que el automóvil se detiene en el frente de la casa. Él sabe el sonido de ese motor. El coche patrulla de su padre.

El peso que ni siquiera sabía que estaba cargando se levanta de sus hombros, y para cuando su padre entra en la cocina, Stiles está sonriendo.

—¿Desayuno?

Su padre le da una sonrisa cansada. —Será mejor que no sea una tortilla de tofu.

—En primer lugar, eso fue una vez, ¡y no fue tan malo!

Su padre resopla. —¡Fue bastante malo!

Sí, lo fue, pero solo porque Stiles necesita más práctica con el tofu.

—Vamos, chico. Te voy a llevar a desayunar panqueques. ¿Bueno?

¿Bueno? Está más que bien. Joder tofu, obviamente. ¡Stiles tiene panqueques!

divisor sterek

—Entonces—, dice su padre mientras esperan sus panqueques. —¿Cómo están las cosas?

Stiles se encoge de hombros y golpea sus dedos sobre la mesa laminada. Luego revisa los bolsillos de su sudadera con capucha para asegurarse de que recordaba a su Adderall, porque se siente un poco desgastado en los bordes, y no puede recordar si tomó alguno ayer, por lo que está bastante seguro de que rebotará por las paredes en cualquier momento. Encuentra un centavo en el mismo bolsillo que el Adderall y lo saca para hacerlo girar sobre la mesa.

—Stiles.

—¿Um que?

Su padre lleva la misma cara de paciente que lleva la mayor parte de la vida de Stiles. —¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Oh, bueno, supongo—. Se endereza cuando la camarera trae su batido de fresa.

—Hmm.— Su padre le confisca el centavo.

Stiles se traga su Adderall con un sorbo de batido. Piensa en Derek, en su cara estúpida y caliente y en sus estúpidos abdominales. —¿Qué edad tenías cuando perdiste la virginidad?

Por un segundo, Stiles piensa que su padre está sufriendo un derrame cerebral, pero luego logra recuperarse lo suficiente como para ahogar unas pocas palabras. Esas palabras no responden a la pregunta de Stiles. —Oh Jesucristo.

Stiles mastica su pajita y espera.

John cierra los ojos brevemente, suspira y luego se reagrupa. —¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que me haces esa pregunta?

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que no me dices la respuesta?

—Tienes dieciséis años—, dice su padre con firmeza. —Eso es menor de edad.

—Y estás evitando la pregunta—. Stiles entrecierra los ojos. —¿Cuántos años tenías?

John suspira de nuevo. —Tenía diecisiete años, ¿de acuerdo? Acababa de cumplir diecisiete. Pero tú, joven, estás esperando hasta que tengas dieciocho años.

Stiles abre la boca para señalar el doble estándar en juego aquí.

—¡No!— Su padre levanta un dedo. —Ni una palabra. Ser un hipócrita es la única forma en que las personas que alguna vez fueron adolescentes pueden ser padres sin perder la cabeza.

Stiles se distrae cuando la camarera llega a su cabina con sus panqueques. ¡Panqueques! Stiles podría tomar todo el Adderall del mundo y aún distraerse con los panqueques. Los panqueques están a la altura de los abdominales del jodido Derek Hale.

—No deberías comer panqueques—, dice con la boca llena de bondad de arándanos.

—No puedo entender una palabra de lo que dices—, su padre miente y se entromete.

Stiles se traga. —Los panqueques no son un desayuno muy saludable.

—Tú también los estás comiendo.

—¡No tengo colesterol!

—Todo el mundo tiene colesterol. El mío es un poco alto.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. Está bastante seguro de que su padre sabe que la única razón por la que siempre está en su caso con respecto a su dieta es porque tiene miedo, pero su padre nunca lo ha llamado para hacerlo. Deja que Stiles lo intimide para que coma alimentos saludables en su mayoría, y considera el desayuno de panqueques ocasional como una especie de victoria épica. Y el tocino como la Segunda Llegada de Cristo. Pero sobre todo, deja que Stiles tenga esto. Esta pequeña cosa que él puede controlar en un universo donde no hay certezas.

Stiles decide guardar la conferencia sobre el colesterol para más tarde, cuando su padre no se vea tan destrozado y se mete más panqueques en la boca. Son tan jodidamente buenos. —¿Has dormido realmente en los últimos dos días?

—He atrapado unas horas aquí y allá.

—¿Aquí y allá significa tu escritorio y tu auto?

—Mi escritorio y la morgue.

—Ew.

Su padre resopla. —La sala de espera, Stiles, no los cajones.

—Una vez más, ew. Gracias por lo visual.

John resopla de nuevo. —Creo que ambos nos hemos dado imágenes no deseadas esta mañana.

Stiles sonríe. —Lo siento por eso.

—No te arrepientes en absoluto.

Stiles no puede discutir con eso. —Entonces, ¿cómo estás, en serio?

—¿En serio?— Su padre suspira. —Estoy cansado, niño. ¿Y este caso? No tengo nada.

—El periódico dijo que era un presunto ataque de un animal. El periódico siempre dice que se sospecha de un ataque de un animal. La población de leones de montaña alrededor de Beacon Hills ha sido severamente difamada en los últimos años. Severamente.

—Eh.

—Entonces, um, ¿no es así?— Stiles intenta sonar, al menos, un poco sorprendido.

Su padre baja el tenedor y se frota la frente. —No quiero que vayas a la Reserva hasta que todo esté listo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Papá?

John mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie esté escuchando antes de responder. Se inclina hacia delante y baja la voz. —No, no es un animal. Es un poco enfermo, ¿de acuerdo? Algunos enfermos que se tomaron el tiempo de quitar la piel de la víctima antes de intentar prender fuego al cuerpo para destruir las pruebas.

Stiles amplía sus ojos.

—Mierda—. Las arrugas de su padre se arrugan. —Lo siento. No debería haberte dicho nada de eso.

—No, eso está bien. Necesitas a alguien con quien hablar sobre estas cosas, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo, desahogarme?

—Y cargar a mi hijo de dieciséis años con eso, seguro.

—Papá, vamos. He estado insensibilizado y condicionado a la violencia por los videojuegos, ¿recuerdas? ¿No ves las noticias de la Fox?

—No cuando puedo evitarlo.

Stiles resopla.

—De todos modos—. John levanta su tenedor de nuevo y apuñala un pedazo de panqueque de arándanos. —Vamos a atrapar al chico.

Stiles se siente mal por dudar de él. Si realmente fuera un enfermo humano, seguro, él creería que su padre atraparía al tipo. Pero esto es Beacon Hills. Stiles tiene la sensación de que esto cae fuera del área de especialización de su padre.

—¿Así que no hay, um, no hay evidencia forense?

John mira su reloj. —Debería saber la respuesta a eso en unas pocas horas. Todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora es un cuerpo sin identificación, y la declaración de testigo más loca que he escuchado.

—¿Un testigo?— El latido del corazón de Stiles se acelera. Esto es nuevo.

John sacude la cabeza. —Dice que caminaba hacia su casa, como si fuera un hogar asombroso, y tomó un atajo a través de la Reserva donde, y entiendo esto, vio un par de ojos en una bruma justo donde más tarde se encontró a nuestra víctima.

—¿Ojos rojos?— Dios. Que no sea otro puto alfa, por favor.

—¿Qué?— Su papá le da una mirada extraña. —Ojos verdes, en realidad. Ojos verdes, incorpóreos. Así que, por supuesto, él piensa que son extraterrestres.

—¿Los extraterrestres?— Los extraterrestres no deberían ser jodidamente reales. Porque Stiles realmente no tiene tiempo para eso por encima de todo lo demás. —¿En serio?

—Este es tu cerebro—, su padre murmura. —Este es tu cerebro con metanfetamina.

Stiles sonríe, pero mientras tanto su cerebro se ha basado en dos cosas que dijo su padre y actualmente está retrocediendo a través de toda la mierda que leyó la noche anterior, porque esas dos cosas se han enganchado en algo en su memoria. Ojos verdes sin cuerpo, y niebla.

—La más rara declaración que he tomado.— John cava de nuevo en sus panqueques.

—Raro—, murmura Stiles.

Extraño.

Mierda Santa

El Čudnovata. Una palabra croata que significa El Extraño. Un cambiaformas. A veces una persona, a veces una nube de niebla, a veces cualquier cosa que quiera ser, pero con una cosa que nunca puede ocultar: sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Joder si.

No va a saltar antes de revisar todos los detalles, y no va a cortar y correr en el desayuno con su padre, pero se siente bien. Esto se siente como un ataque.

Está enfocado ahora. Él ha descubierto esto. Él ha abierto el caso completamente.

Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y enrosca los dedos alrededor del paquete de píldoras.

Este es su cerebro.

Él sonríe de nuevo.

Este es su cerebro en Adderall.

divisor sterek

Stiles se salta de escuela. Su primera clase es Economía de todos modos, y él y Finstock probablemente pueden hacerlo con una ruptura el uno del otro. Realmente, le está haciendo un favor al chico. Conduce hacia el antiguo depósito ferroviario.

—¿Derek? ¿Oye, Derek?

Porque una rápida búsqueda en Google ha revelado que sí, es el Čudnovata. Debido a que no solo puede ser un par de ojos verdes brillantes en la niebla, también desolla a la víctima y asa el cuerpo con vida. ¿El fuego que su padre cree que fue para destruir pruebas? No. Čudnovata tiempo de barbacoa.

Hasta el momento, Stiles no ha podido encontrar nada sobre cómo matar a un Čudnovata, pero quizás Deaton tenga algo en sus archivos, o los Argent. Trabajo en equipo, por la victoria. El equipo más inestable en toda la historia del trabajo en equipo, con peores habilidades de comunicación que los tipos que construyeron la Torre de Babel, pero, gruñendo y posicionándose a un lado, Stiles cree que pueden dejar de lado sus diferencias por el bien mayor. La mayor parte del tiempo, de cualquier manera. Bueno, parte del tiempo, y Stiles elige creer que este será uno de esos momentos.

—¿Derek?

El depósito ferroviario está vacío.

Stiles suspira y saca su teléfono. Él le escribe a Derek: ¿Dónde estás? Tengo información.

Espera un rato, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

¿Ante quién demonios se supone que debe presumir ahora?

divisor sterek

—¡Apestas, Stilinski!

El lacrosse es el mismo que siempre.

divisor sterek

Le envía un mensaje de texto a Scott después de la cena: ¿Has oído hablar de Derek?

Faltan unos minutos para que llegue la respuesta: No.

Stiles no sabe lo que se supone que debe hacer. No es raro que Derek desaparezca del radar durante días a la vez. Todo es parte de esa ridícula y misteriosa persona que cultiva, después de todo. Pero, vamos. Pidió información, y Stiles en realidad tiene algo, y lo menos que Derek puede hacer es estar disponible para escucharlo.

—Capullo—, Stiles le dice a su teléfono, desplazándose a través de los contactos hasta que golpea a Sourwolf. Él envía otro texto: En serio, WTF, ¿verdad?

También está un poco preocupado. No es que Derek no pueda cuidarse a sí mismo en absoluto, pero... oh, ¿a quién diablos está bromeando? Por supuesto que Derek no puede cuidarse solo. Está tan decidido a ahogarse en su profundo pozo de dolor de hombre que no pediría ayuda si estuviera en llamas.

Mal ejemplo, probablemente.

El punto es, Derek no pide ayuda. Porque es un chico malo y misterioso.

Y también el dolor del hombre.

Stiles agarra las llaves de su Jeep y sale.

divisor sterek

—Stilinski—, dice Isaac, y su boca se enrosca en una sonrisa cruel. Isaac está en el equipo de lacrosse, y Stiles no tiene dudas de que es parte del equipo de animadoras Apestas Stilinski. Es uno de los betas de Derek, y de ninguna manera en el infierno, Stiles se ha pasado el tiempo preguntándose qué tan cerca estaban cuando Derek lo mordió, y eso no lo excita por completo cada vez que lo piensa. Debido a que Isaac probablemente no gimió en absoluto, temblando, ¿y qué pasa si se parece a un sueño húmedo prerrafaelista con esos rizos y esa boca? Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada. Stiles no va allí. No, no es.

—Necesito hablar con Derek.

Isaac gesticula. —Él no está aquí.

—No es broma—. Stiles mira alrededor del depósito de todos modos. ¿Por qué demonios vive Derek aquí? Oh, es cierto. Dolor de hombre. —¿Sabes dónde está el?

Isaac se sienta en un viejo sillón reclinable que parece haber sido rescatado de un contenedor de basura. Coge un paquete de patatas y lo abre. —No.

Hay un ruido extraño que viene del viejo vagón de ferrocarril. Tipo de metal sobre metal. Una especie de golpe sordo. Y luego un gruñido.

Isaac cruje en un chip y sonríe. Pero a veces va a su antigua casa. Cuando se cansa de que Boyd y Erica hacen demasiado ruido.

Dulce zombie Jesús

La cara de Stiles arde.

Sabía que Erica y Boyd estaban jodiendo. Él lo sabía totalmente. Porque todo el mundo se está acostando, excepto Stiles. Simplemente no pensaba que lo harían tan fuerte.

—Está bien, entonces—, dice, retrocediendo y casi tropezando con algo. Oh, sus propios pies. Genial.

La sonrisa de Isaac se ensancha. El gilipollas.

—Solo voy a...— Stiles hace el gesto universal de —Bueno, esto es incómodo— y se ríe. Detrás de él, él puede oír a Isaac reír.

divisor sterek

Stiles odia la casa Hale. Lo odia lo suficiente durante el día, pero por la noche es aún más espeluznante.

Odia ver la estructura quemada y saber lo que le sucedió a la gente en el sótano. Odia saber lo que está enterrado debajo de las tablas del piso. Y sobre todo odia la forma en que Derek atormenta el lugar como un fantasma, porque podría ser un completo duque, pero nadie merece lo que le sucedió.

Derek lo está esperando en el porche delantero cuando llega Stiles. Es imposible sorprender a un hombre lobo. Derek probablemente escuchó su Jeep viniendo desde millas de distancia.

—Stiles—, dice, sus cejas dibujándose juntas.

—Amigo, te he estado enviando mensajes de texto todo el día. ¿Por qué diablos no respondiste?

—Perdí mi teléfono.

Stiles aplasta los escalones. —Y no pudiste encontrarlo con tu olfato sobrenatural, oh, lobo.

Derek le da el ojo lateral. —Lo perdí en el fondo del lago.

—¿Por qué estabas incluso?— Stiles levanta sus brazos. —Ugh. No me digas. No quiero saber.

—¿Qué quieres, Stiles?

—¡Sé lo que es! Lo que mató al tipo.

La mirada de Derek se agudiza. Podría cortar diamantes, probablemente. —¿Qué?

Stiles abre el navegador en su teléfono. —Es el Čudnovata. Probablemente estoy diciendo que mal. Es croata. Significa ‘El Extraño’. Lo que, tienes que admitir, es un nombre totalmente genial.

—Stiles.

—Correcto. Bueno. Bueno, es un cambiaformas, y puede ser cualquier cosa, Derek. Cualquier cosa. Quiero decir, les pone a vosotros y sus formas alfa y beta a la vergüenza. Esto puede ser una persona, una nube o cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.

—Lo entiendo.— La voz de Derek es seca. —Cualquier cosa.

Si Stiles no lo supiera mejor, casi podría confundirse con pensar que Derek tiene sentido del humor. —Bueno, está muy bien, ¿verdad? Para un monstruo que come piel.

—¿Se come la piel?

—En realidad no lo sé. Tuesta y come el cuerpo, pero elimina la piel primero. Tal vez está controlando su dieta. Excepto, obtener esto. No se comió el cuerpo por el arroyo. ¡Tal vez se haya perturbado o algo así!

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Porque todavía no he descubierto cómo matar a esta cosa, pero tal vez Deaton o los Argent...

Derek resplandece.

Stiles suspira. —Bueno, podemos probar Deaton primero, obviamente.

Derek sigue frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles sacude la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Qué Derek le agradecería por resolver esto? Derek no le agradecería si le ofreciera a su hijo primogénito. ¿Cuál es un mal ejemplo, probablemente, porque quién agradecería a alguien por el regalo inesperado de un bebé?

Y genial. Ahora está en un lugar extraño donde se los imagina a él, a Derek y a un bebé. Porque este enamoramiento no era lo suficientemente malo cuando se trataba de follar. Ahora se ha ido a un lugar aún más insoportablemente humillante.

Mierda. ¿Por qué Stiles sostiene al bebé en su cuadro imaginario familiar? ¿Es él la mamá? Joder para su vida, y joder a su subconsciente sobre todo.

Él tiene dieciséis años. Él no quiere un bebé con Derek Hale.

O con cualquiera.

—Oh, Dios mío—, murmura. —Está bien, lo que sea, estoy fuera de aquí. Buena suerte con el Čudnovata. Cuando tengas un teléfono nuevo, envíame un mensaje de texto y hazme saber cómo te va —. Él pisa los escalones y busca las llaves en el bolsillo.

—¡Stiles!

Se detiene, gira. —¿Qué? En serio, ¿no podemos hablar de esto, por favor? He estado enojado contigo, y, para lo que valga, lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que esto se interponga en nuestra relación de trabajo ya incómoda, ¿de acuerdo? Seguiré ayudándote cuando lo necesites, y puedes seguir golpeándome contra las paredes y los volantes, y nunca más volveremos a hablar de todo eso de la piedad. ¿Acuerdo?

Derek está mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Bien, bien. Es como hablar con un ladrillo. Amigo, ni siquiera sé por qué me importa si me respetas o no, porque ¿adivina qué? Scott tiene razón. Eres un gilipollas.

—¡Stiles! Ponte detrás de mí. Ahora.

Stiles siente que ha sido bañado con agua helada.

Oh mierda

Él traga, y se gira para mirar detrás de él.

Una niebla gris se está arrastrando lentamente hacia el claro.

Oh Dios. Tiene ojos. Ojos verdes brillantes.

Stiles tropieza con los escalones. Derek lo agarra por el hombro y lo tira detrás de él.

—Oh, Jesús—. Todo lo que Stiles puede ver son esas fotografías de la escena del crimen, ese cuerpo medio quemado sin piel. Su papá le dijo que se mantuviera fuera de la Reserva. Probablemente se culpará a sí mismo por no estar allí para Stiles. —Oh mierda.

Derek gruñe, y generalmente Stiles se siente bastante bien por tener a un hombre lobo de lado en una pelea, porque los hombres lobo están hechos completamente de músculos, garras, dientes y sed de sangre. Son los hijos de puta más aterradores que Stiles haya visto, y Stiles puede pararse a su lado. Por lo general, eso aumenta su coraje.

Pero no ahora.

¿Para qué sirven los músculos y las garras y los dientes contra la niebla?

Van a morir.


	3. Chapter 3

 

‘Has llegado a la clínica de animales de Beacon Hills. Nuestra oficina está cerrada por el momento. Si tiene una emergencia, por favor mantenga la línea. Tu llamada será transferida’

Música de hojalata Greensleeves.

—Oh mierda. ¡Vamos! —Stiles deja que Derek lo arrastre dentro de la casa. —Cerrar la puerta no detendrá la niebla, ¿sabes, Derek?

—¡Lo sé, Stiles!

¿Por qué siempre es jodido Greensleeves? Greensleeves hace que Stiles piense en el camión de helados que, bueno, es mejor que pensar en la muerte inminente, pero también innecesariamente cruel: ¿Quieres un helado, Stiles? Lástima, porque estás a punto de ser desollado, asado y comido en su lugar.

—Dr. Alan Deaton al habla.

—¡Doc! ¡Es Stiles! Derek y yo necesitamos seriamente tu ayuda ahora mismo, ¡como de inmediato! —¿Es esa niebla que puede ver filtrarse debajo de la puerta? ¿O es que su creciente pánico lo hace ver cosas?

—¿Stiles?— La voz de Deaton se agudiza. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Čudnovata! Es un croata...

—Sé lo que es, Stiles.

Por supuesto que sí, alaba a Jebus. —¿Cómo lo matamos?

—Hmmmm. Puede haber un ritual de destierro. Recuerdo haber visto uno en alguna parte.

—Oh Dios. Está aquí. Ahora. ¡Ahora!

Eso es definitivamente niebla. Delgados zarcillos de ella se deslizan dentro de la casa. Debajo de la puerta al principio, luego a través de los agujeros abiertos donde solían estar las ventanas.

—Oh dios.— Stiles no puede respirar. Cierra los ojos y agarra el puño de la camisa de Derek. —Por favor, doc. Por favor.

—¿Tienes alguna ceniza de montaña?

—N-no.

—¿Tienes algo?

—¡No!

Deaton hace un sonido preocupado.

Derek está apoyando a Stiles a través del piso. Stiles abre los ojos de nuevo. Su primer instinto es subir las escaleras. El segundo piso podría no ser más seguro que aquí abajo, pero les dará tiempo, ¿no? Excepto que Derek no lo empuja hacia las escaleras. Derek lo está empujando hacia...

Stiles mira fijamente las tablas del suelo.

Están parados en el lugar exacto donde enterraron a Peter Hale después de que Derek le arrancara la garganta. La respiración de Stiles se atasca en su garganta. Donde enterraron a Peter Hale con suficiente ceniza de montaña y barreras y runas y acónito para hundir lo que sea el equivalente sobrenatural del Bismarck. Él se encuentra con la mirada de Derek. Derek tiene hermosos ojos de mierda.

—¿Funcionará esto?— Susurra Stiles.

Derek no responde.

—¿Stiles?— Deaton pregunta. —¿Qué funcionará?

—Estamos de pie, um, estamos de pie donde enterramos a Peter.

El ruido que hace Deaton esta vez está un poco menos preocupado. Pero solo un poco. —Eso podría sostenerlo. El Čudnovata se alimentará de tu miedo. No lo dejes. ¡Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda! —Termina la llamada.

Stiles se da cuenta de que realmente no quiere escucharlos ser desollados vivos si está equivocado acerca de las barreras que mantienen a raya al Čudnovata.

—Deaton dijo...

—Lo escuché—. Derek se gira para que él sostenga a Stiles, con las manos en las caderas, sus pechos apretados. —Pon tus brazos a mi alrededor también. Pase lo que pase, no te sueltes.

—¿Qu-qué?— Pero es ridículamente fácil deslizar sus brazos alrededor de Derek, sus palmas se deslizan sobre la camisa de Derek y luego el denim de sus jeans. Es fácil pasar sus dedos temblorosos a través de los lazos del cinturón de Derek.

—Cierra los ojos si quieres.

Ah, vale. Deaton dijo que no debía alimentar al Čudnovata, y si alguno de ellos le ofrecería una gran comida jugosa de pánico ciego, entonces, por supuesto, será Stiles. Cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza. Él apoya su frente contra el hombro de Derek y gira su cara hacia su garganta. Siente el raspado de su barba contra su mejilla.

—Derek, no quiero morir en esta casa. ¡Sin ofender!

—No vas a morir aquí—. Derek extiende una mano contra la espalda baja de Stiles. —Además, no te ofendas ¿De verdad?

—Está bien—. Stiles toma una respiración. Huele a Derek. —Eso salió mal. No quiero decir que este lugar sea como el cementerio secreto de elefantes para su familia o algo así. Quiero decir, sé que ninguno de ellos quiso morir aquí. Y no es que sea demasiado bueno para morir donde lo hicieron o algo... Joder. Lo estoy empeorando, ¿no?

—Mmmm.— Derek le frota la espalda. —Sigue hablando si quieres.

—Deja de ser tan amable conmigo. Si eres amable conmigo, sé que crees que vamos a morir. —Mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero puede sentir que Derek gira la cabeza de lado a lado. —Está a nuestro alrededor, ¿no?

—Sí. Mantén los ojos cerrados.

Stiles no puede respirar. —¡D-Derek!— Hay un peso presionando su pecho. Va a estar enfermo. No puede respirar —Derek, tengo... tengo ataques de pánico—

—Shh. Está bien. —Derek lo sostiene más fuerte.

Solo las personas que no reciben ataques de pánico dicen cosas como 'Está bien'. Y Stiles rasgaría totalmente las tiras de Derek por ser una gilipollas condescendiente si él solo pudiera respirar en este momento. Las lágrimas calientes pican sus ojos, y sí, ahora está hiperventilando, y necesita salir de aquí, excepto que Derek no lo dejará moverse, porque lo único que los mantiene vivos en este momento es sobre la putrefacción del cadáver de Peter Hale. El pánico se clava en la garganta de Stiles, y él solloza en el cuello de Derek.

Entonces oye pasos.

Levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos antes de que pueda detenerse.

Es una chica. Una adolescente. Bonita. Brillantes ojos verdes.

Por un momento, Stiles está más intrigado que aterrorizado. Ella es tan hermosa que su aliento queda atrapado en su garganta. Ella sonríe, y Derek gruñe en voz baja, el ruido retumba en su pecho, vibrando contra Stiles, y casi suena más posesivo que protector. Si estuvieran en un club en este momento y Derek hiciera ese ruido cuando una chica le sonriera a Stiles, sería totalmente caliente. Pero esto no es un club, y eso no es una niña, por lo que el gruñido que hace Derek es jodidamente extraño.

El Čudnovata extiende su mano.

¿Seriamente? Stiles puede ser un niño hormonal de dieciséis años, pero no es completamente estúpido. Se necesitará más que una cara bonita para que salga de la tumba de Peter Hale.

—Stiles—, dice el Čudnovata. Su sonrisa crece, algo así como grietas de electricidad en el aire, y de repente la chica se ha ido y es su padre que está allí. Su papá. —No te haré daño, hijo.

La ilusión es buena. Lo suficientemente bueno como para que Stiles deseara que fuera verdad, pero todos los deseos en el mundo no son suficientes para hacerle olvidar lo que está ahí, sin importar la cara que lleve.

Esto es... inútil. Estos trucos no funcionarán en Stiles. Y, de los dos, el Čudnovata ha elegido completamente el objetivo equivocado. Incluso si Stiles quisiera dar un paso hacia ella, Derek nunca lo dejaría. Debería haber ido por las debilidades de Derek, este es el lugar para ellas, en lugar de las de Stiles. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho?

¿Y por qué no terminó de asar el cuerpo de su primera víctima?

Hay algo que no está bien aquí.

Stiles vuelve a cerrar los ojos y respira hondo.

Este es su cerebro. Este es su cerebro en Adderall.

No se asustó ni distrajo con su primera víctima. ¿Qué podría asustar o distraer a un Čudnovata? Dejó ese cuerpo allí para que fuera encontrado. Ese cuerpo era un cebo, así que ¿quién lo atrapó?

¿La policía? ¿Stiles? ¿Derek?

Derek.

El alfa de Beacon Hills. Stiles no pretende saber cómo funciona esto, pero solo puede suponer que Čudnovata se alimenta para hacerse más poderoso. Se alimenta del miedo, dijo Deaton, pero también se alimenta de la carne. ¿Y cuánto poder tiene la carne de un lobo alfa? Derek probablemente está lleno de mojo sobrenatural.

La electricidad cruje de nuevo en el aire.

—Eres tú—, dice Stiles, abriendo los ojos.

Derek le frunce el ceño.

—Te quiere—. Stiles separa una mano de los bucles de su cinturón y levanta su mejilla. —No sé... no sé por qué está tratando de llamarme, sin embargo, por qué eso ayudaría a que eso te afecte.

Derek gruñe de nuevo, y si Stiles no tuviera tanto miedo de la muerte inminente, estaría totalmente enamorado de ese sonido.

—Una cosa de chispa—, dice. —Tal vez es una cosa de chispa.

Si quiere el mojo sobrenatural de Derek, tal vez también quiera el de Stiles. Deaton dijo una vez que era una chispa, lo que sea que eso signifique. Tal vez haría un sabroso aperitivo al plato principal de Čudnovata de hombre lobo a la parrilla.

—Sí, una cosa de chispa. Eso tiene que ser, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Derek brillan rojos. —Cállate, Stiles.

El Čudnovata cambia de nuevo.

La mujer de pelo oscuro que se mueve a su alrededor es hermosa. Por supuesto que ella es. Ella es la madre de Stiles.

—Oh—. Sólo un pequeño sonido, pero se rompe algo dentro de él, algo que Stiles no sabía que podría romperse de nuevo. Es su mamá. —¿Mamá?

Los dedos de Derek se hunden en su espalda. —¡Cierra los ojos, Stiles!

No. Él no puede hacer eso. Él sabe que no es real, pero parece real y está tan cansado de las fotografías, de los recuerdos que se desvanecen y se convierten en polvo cuando trata de mantenerlos firmes. Solo por una vez él quiere esto. Él quiere verla girar la cabeza y sonreír. Él quiere ver la forma en que ella se mueve, y la forma en que el movimiento desplaza hebras de su cabello, o le riza la falda. Él quiere verla estar viva otra vez.

—Tu madre está muerta—, dice Derek. —Ella no está aquí.

Él lo sabe. Esto no es justo ¿Por qué el Čudnovata no atormenta a Derek? Esta casa es donde pertenecen todos los fantasmas de Derek. Aquí es donde Derek es más vulnerable. ¿Por qué se está metiendo con él en su lugar?

La risa de Čudnovata está llena de luz. —¡Estoy aquí!

—Ella no está aquí—, repite Derek.

Él sabe. Le rompe el corazón, pero él lo sabe.

—No nos estamos moviendo—, Stiles le dice a la cosa que lleva la cara de su madre. Puede sentir los dedos de Derek clavándose en su espalda, y, mierda, ahora son garras, y lo golpean a través de su camisa. —Sabes que este va a ser el enfrentamiento más aburrido en la historia de los enfrentamientos, ¿verdad? Porque no nos estamos moviendo.

No puede llegar a él. Así no. Ni siquiera con esa cara, o esa voz. Donde sea que extrajo sus recuerdos de los recuerdos de cómo se veía, sonaba, se movía, sonreía su madre, no es ella y no puede saberlo. No puede.

No se puede saber.

—Stiles—, dice el Čudnovata, su voz suave y suave, un poco tensa con lo que podrían ser lágrimas no derramadas. —Corazón. ¿Por qué?

divisor sterek

—¿Mamá?

Su padre no estaba allí.

La máquina había dejado de sonar, y su padre no estaba allí.

—¿Mamá?

Y de repente, la sala estaba llena de enfermeras y médicos, y Stiles fue apartado del camino.

—¡Mamá!

Excepto que no fue su madre quien vino y lo atrapó. Era la madre de Scott. Y a pesar de que Stiles era demasiado grande para que la recogieran, ella lo recogió de todos modos y lo llevó afuera, y ella estaba llorando y haciendo ruidos de silencio y diciéndole que su padre estaba en camino y que él estaría bien, excepto que no lo haría, y Stiles comenzó a gritar y gritar y gritar hasta qu quiso vomitar.

Después de eso, no habló durante mucho tiempo.

No adecuadamente.

Días. Semanas. Meses.

Y cuando finalmente comenzó a hablar de nuevo, cuando descubrió que podía distraerse del silencio con la charla, nunca le contó la verdad a su padre.

Odiaba sentarse allí hora tras hora, escuchando esa máquina.

Quería que su madre se diera prisa y muriera.

divisor sterek

—Cuidado con lo que deseas, cariño—, dice Čudnovata.

Lágrimas calientes se deslizan por las mejillas de Stiles. —Cállate.

—Oh cariño. No llores. Deberías estar feliz. Tienes lo que querías, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Pero lo hiciste, bebé. ¡Querías que me muriera!

—¡Cállate!

Derek gruñe de nuevo.

Esto es lo que le hizo el silencio a Stiles. Esto fue lo que escuchó desde el momento en que se detuvo el pitido. Tú hiciste esto. Tu querías esto. Hiciste que esto sucediera. Y ha pasado la mitad de su vida escuchando esas palabras en su cabeza, pero cuando las escucha en su propia voz no es tan malo. Al escucharlos en su voz se rompe algo que se abre dentro de él, alguna herida vieja que nunca se curó adecuadamente. Su voz lo atraviesa tan limpiamente como un escalpelo, agudo y repentino, y cuando él siente que la picadura ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué cariño? ¿Por qué?

Stiles quiere meterse las manos en las orejas. Él quiere gritar. No es su madre, y no es justo que sepa exactamente qué decir para hacerle daño. —¡Cállate! ¡Derek, hazlo callar!

Derek gruñó de nuevo, el bajo retumbar vibró a través de ambos. Se tensa, los músculos se mueven, y de repente Stiles entiende: esta es la trampa, aquí mismo. Esto es lo que quiere el Čudnovata. Está lastimando a Stiles porque él es el eslabón débil aquí. Le duele porque quiere hacer que Derek se enfade lo suficiente como para atacar. Quiere que Derek salga de la tumba de Peter.

—¡Derek!— El pánico se acentúa en él. Envuelve su mano alrededor de la nuca de Derek. —Está bien. No quise decir eso. Estoy bien.

Esta es la trampa, y de alguna manera Stiles es el cebo.

De alguna manera, el Čudnovata sabe lo que Stiles solo está descubriendo: que Derek Hale siempre vendrá para rescatarlo. Y tal vez siempre haya sido así, pero tal vez no solo porque Stiles es el amigo raro de Scott y Derek quiere que Scott forme parte de su manada. Tal vez no sea solo porque Derek siempre está en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado, y salvar a Stiles sería menos problemático que tener que explicar más tarde por qué no lo hizo. Tal vez Derek siempre esté ahí significa más de lo que Stiles realmente ha considerado. Tal vez signifique todo, aunque Derek no pueda decirlo.

—Oh—, dice Stiles. Él atrapa la mirada de Derek y la sostiene. Derek tiene hermosos ojos de mierda. Stiles puede ver universos enteros en ellos.—Oh.

divisor sterek

Nada, nada, va a hacer que suelte a Derek ahora.

Y Derek lo está rescatando de nuevo, solo por estar aquí.

Sólo por abrazarlo.

divisor sterek

Deaton y Scott irrumpen en la casa de Hale como si fueran malditos héroes de acción. Héroes de acción vistiendo uniformes y oliendo a orina de cachorro, pero Stiles lo cuenta como una victoria. Luego, cerrando los ojos mientras hace frente a una cara llena de... ¿es polvo de tiza? ¿Por qué demonios sería polvo de tiza? Algo, se estremece cuando el Čudnovata grita.

El Čudnovata, su madre, suenan igual, y su respiración se detiene y él trata de alejarse; él sabe que no es realmente ella, pero es el instinto, pero Derek no lo deja moverse. El Čudnovata grita de nuevo, y Stiles recuerda ese sonido de cuando su madre estaba adolorida y no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto sentarse allí, escuchar y llorar. Su madre no gritó, estaba más allá de gritar, pero ese es exactamente el mismo sonido que hizo el corazón de Stiles.

Abre los ojos y trata de alejarse de Derek.

—No—, dice Derek, con una mano en la espalda de Stiles, y la otra ahuecando su rostro. Su pulgar se desliza sobre su pómulo, deslizándose entre las lágrimas. —Te tengo, Stiles.

Y luego, cuando todo ha terminado, cuando Čudnovata ha desaparecido para joder, solo sabe dónde y Stiles se queda parado en la casa de Hale cubierta de polvo de tiza, con Derek Hale abrazándolo tan cerca que están compartiendo el aliento entre ellos, de repente es bastante jodidamente torpe.

Stiles quiere que Derek lo deje ir, pero, también, una parte de él no lo hace.

Pero sabe que cuanto más tiempo lo retiene Derek, más extraño se vuelve.

—Stiles—, dice Scott al fin, su voz tentativa. —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, amigo?

Ahí es cuando Derek parece sacudirse despierto. Él mira a Stiles con algo de horror en sus ojos, y lo empuja bruscamente.

Es tan repentino que parece que él también le quitó el aliento a Stiles. A Stiles le toma un momento encontrar su equilibrio de nuevo, y aún más para encontrar su aliento.

—Sí—. Stiles mira a Derek, pero Derek se dio la vuelta y está subiendo las escaleras. —Sí, Scott. Por favor.

divisor sterek

Stiles ha tenido suficiente experiencia con incidentes sobrenaturales que amenazan la vida como para saber que nunca funciona como en las películas. No hay un gran momento emocional en el que todo el mundo lo abraza, o lo llora, o incluso lo jode. Bueno, tal vez algunos de los otros lo jodan, pero Stiles nunca ha sido invitado a ese tipo de fiesta posterior. Básicamente, si comer cheetos y jugar videojuegos no cuenta como primeros auxilios psicológicos, Stiles se queda sin opciones.

No hay derramamiento de emociones, ni lágrimas, ni un beso desesperado y mágico a medida que se acumulan los créditos.

Solo está Stiles, entrando a su casa oscura y vacía.

Así es.

Solo otro momento cuando Derek Hale le salvó la vida, ¿verdad? Al abrazarlo, básicamente. Y técnicamente, supone Stiles, fueron Deaton y Scott quienes se libraron de Čudnovata. Pero fue Derek quien mantuvo a Stiles con vida el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran llegar allí.

Stiles no puede dormir cuando él se acuesta esa noche.

Él le envía a Derek un mensaje de texto: esa noche íbamos a hacerlo, ¿querías o era solo una lástima?

Espera una hora para una respuesta antes de recordar que Derek perdió su teléfono.

Tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Tal vez él realmente no quiere saber. Tal vez lo que sentía hoy, lo que estaba seguro de sentir antes de que Derek lo rechazara, no era más real que el sonido de la risa de su madre.

Lo que vio en la mirada de Derek, lo que creyó ver... ya no lo sabe. Probablemente no haya nada entre ellos, excepto la ilusión de Stiles, y el simple hecho de que Derek no quería que muriera esta noche.

Toma un Xanax y finalmente cae dormido.

divisor sterek

Así que jodan su vida y jodan ese Xanax obviamente defectuoso, porque menos de tres horas después de que se duerma, está despierto otra vez, y son las dos de la mañana y su padre todavía está trabajando porque está buscando a un asesino psicópata que se quite la piel a sus víctimas, y probablemente no ha dormido en días y Stiles ni siquiera puede hacerle un favor y decirle que deje de mirar. Así que a la mierda todo.

Especialmente Derek.

Fóllame sobre todo.

(Stiles lo desea.)

En lugar de eso, se conecta en línea, se involucra en una discusión sobre Marvel contra DC, y luego descarga un montón de música que ni siquiera le gusta, pero de alguna manera se atasca en su cerebro.

Se dirige a las tres escaleras abajo para hacer leche con chocolate. Cállate. Él puede tener una leche con chocolate si quiere. La leche con chocolate no es solo para niños de parvulitos. Luego vuelve al piso de arriba, hace un balance de la música que acaba de descargar y se pregunta qué demonios estaba pensando.

Aún así, ¿a quién le importa?

Nadie, ese es quien.

Stiles puede tomar leche chocolatada y cantar canciones pop en la mitad de la noche, no porque sea triste y patético, sino porque es un jodido jefe.

divisor sterek

Stiles se despierta boca abajo en el sofá con su ropa interior y un bigote de leche con chocolate.

—Dime que no dormiste aquí—, dice su padre.

—No dormí aquí—, dice Stiles obedientemente.

Su papá sacude la cabeza y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Stiles se levanta, se estira, se rasca el estómago y lo sigue. —Hablando del comportamiento inadecuado del sueño, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelvas a ser diurno en un futuro cercano? ¿O estás evolucionando hacia algún tipo de murciélago?

John presiona el botón de la máquina de café. —Tomaré unas horas ahora, luego regresaré al trabajo después del almuerzo.

Stiles lo empuja y apaga la máquina.

—¡Oye!

—No hay cafeína para ti. Apuesto a que has estado tomando café toda la noche. Te haré un batido.

—Quiero un maldito café—. Sin embargo, no hay lucha en su tono.

—Tienes un batido de plátano y espinacas. Con leche descremada.

—Maldición—. Su papá se sienta en la mesa de la cocina. —¿Qué hay de tí? No estuviste toda la noche jugando videojuegos, ¿verdad?

Stiles vibra en el refrigerador buscando la espinaca. —En realidad, no. Primero no pude dormir, así que bajé las escaleras, luego supongo que me caí al sofá.

—¿Necesitamos hablar con el médico acerca de sus medicamentos?

Stiles mete un puñado de hojas de espinacas en la licuadora y las sigue con un plátano y leche. También arrojaría un poco de zanahoria allí, incluso si pensaba por un segundo que su padre lo dejaría escapar. —No. No, papá, yo soy...

Y por lo que parece ser la primera vez en su vida, no sabe cómo terminar una oración. Él mira su mano en la tapa de la licuadora, y sus dedos tiemblan.

—¿Stiles?

Quiere decirle a su padre que ayer vio de nuevo el rostro de su madre y la oyó reír, y su voz, y quiere que sea algo bueno. Él no quiere decirle a su papá sobre las cosas que ella dijo que lo cortaron hasta la médula. Las heridas que ella volvió a abrir.

—Stiles—. La voz de su padre se agita por la preocupación, y de repente está allí, con las manos en los hombros de Stiles, convirtiéndolo en un abrazo que parte de Stiles insiste en que es demasiado viejo, pero se siente tan bien que no se resiste. . —Oye. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Stiles ni siquiera comienza a saber cómo responder a eso.

—¿Se trata de ese chico?—, Le pregunta su papá. —Porque tú dices la palabra, y yo...

Stiles resopla.

—¿Entonces no se trata de un niño?— Su papá le da una palmada en la espalda y luego pregunta con cautela: —¿Una niña?

Stiles desea que su vida fuera un cliché tan adolescente que sus problemas fueran tan simples.

Su padre suspira, y durante mucho tiempo se quedan en la cocina, abrazados.

—¿La extrañas?— Stiles pregunta eventualmente en el hombro de su padre.

—Todos los días, niño.— La respiración se estremece. —Todos los días.

Stiles quiere decirle, pero él no puede.

Quiere decir —Papá, quería que ella se diera prisa y muriera—, y quiere que su papá diga: —Stiles, eras un niño. Eras un niño que no sabía cómo tratar de ver morir a tu madre. No fue tu culpa.

Pero él no lo hace.

Stiles decide que la culpa, como el amor no correspondido, es más fácil de soportar solo. Ya es bastante malo que exista, pero no necesita compartirlo con su padre. Stiles ama a su padre. Él nunca quiere hacer nada que pueda cambiar eso. Y no lo hará, por supuesto que no; este es el hombre que le dio la charla sobre las abejas y las fñpres, después de todo, pero eso no significa que Stiles pueda ocultar esa voz insidiosa en la parte posterior de su Cabeza que susurra: Pero podría.

Él no puede arriesgarse a eso.

Él no lo hará.

—Estoy bien—, dice, retrocediendo y forzando una sonrisa. —Supongo que tuve sueños extraños sobre mamá o algo así.

La cara de su padre está arrugada de preocupación. —¿Estás seguro, hijo?

—Sí—. Se la sacude. —Si estoy bien.

Enciende la licuadora para poner fin a la conversación.

La negación es lo mejor..

divisor sterek

—¿Estás bien?— Scott le pregunta esa tarde en la práctica.

Antes de que Stiles pueda siquiera responder, está tropezando con el palo de lacrosse que algún capullo ha empujado entre sus tobillos.

—Apestas, Stilinski—, dice Jackson, se cierne sobre él una vez que toca el suelo.

Stiles agarra la muñeca de Scott antes de que salga.

—Ya sabes—, dice, levantándose a sí mismo. —Al carajo, me voy a casa.

divisor sterek

Stiles no está bailando al Ugly Heart cuando sucede. De ningún modo. Porque no es el tipo de persona que busca la validación de sus angustiosas emociones adolescentes en canciones populares. Es solo una loca coincidencia que Derek sea un chico guapo con un corazón feo. (Y es una pena.)

Así que no está bailando con Ugly Heart, y no está cantando las letras a todo pulmón, y no está del todo mortificado cuando se da la vuelta para encontrar a Derek Hale escalando por su ventana.

Pues a la mierda su vida. Otra vez.

Stiles deja caer su iPod en el suelo. —Y nunca volveremos a hablar de eso.

Eso no puede ser el indicio de una sonrisa en la cara bonita del chico de la portada de Derek, ¿verdad?

Stiles intenta una sonrisa propia. Probablemente falla. —Lo añadiremos a la lista.

—¿La lista?— Derek se apoya contra su pared y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—La lista de cosas de las que nunca hablaremos—, le informa Stiles.

Derek levanta las cejas. —¿Como?

—Nuh uh uh. Porque no estamos hablando de ellos. Literalmente no tiene sentido tener una lista de cosas de las que no vamos a hablar, si luego hablamos de lo que está en la lista. Esta lista debe ser el Club de Lucha de las listas.

Derek asiente lentamente. —Pero tal vez debería saber qué hay en la lista, solo para no traer algo a la conversación por accidente.

Stiles casi se ríe. —¿Desde cuándo accidentalmente sacas algo a la conversación? ¿Desde cuándo tienes una conversación?

Derek entrecierra los ojos. —¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

—Esto es más como bromas—, dice Stiles. —Es la conversación que tenemos cuando en realidad no estamos teniendo una conversación.

Derek hace algo complicado con sus cejas. —Stiles.

A Stiles no le gusta la forma en que se le saltan los latidos cuando Derek dice su nombre. Tampoco le gusta la forma en que Derek probablemente pueda oírlo. —¿Qué?

—¿Nunca te callas?

—No. No yo no. Aparte de cuando duermo, supongo. —Stiles se agacha y levanta su iPod. Juega con el cable. —Bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro. Es muy posible que hable en mi sueño. Nunca me he grabado para descubrirlo. Porque sería extraño y un poco espeluznante, o increíblemente aburrido. De ninguna manera puede salir bien.

—Stiles.

Stiles se traga. —¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa cuando estás callado?

Eso no era lo que esperaba que Derek dijera. De acuerdo, no tiene idea de lo que esperaba, pero está bastante seguro de que no fue nada de eso.

—No—, dice, y cruza el piso para pararse frente a Derek. —No.

—¿No?

—¡No!— Stiles lo empuja. Tiene exactamente el mismo efecto que empujar una pared de ladrillos. Ninguno en absoluto. —Así no es como funciona esto. ¡Lo estás haciendo mal!

Derek atrapa sus muñecas. —¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Stiles mira a los dedos de Derek, envueltos alrededor de sus muñecas. Absolutamente no debería encontrar eso tan caliente como lo hace. En cualquier segundo ahora lucirá una torpe e incómoda erección.

Derek gruñe cuando no responde.

Y oh, ahí está su erección. Jodidamente genial.

Stiles se libera, absurdamente agradecido de que Derek lo haya permitido. —No, no estamos hablando de las cosas en la lista. Y si lo fuéramos, hablaríamos sobre tu y yo, está bien, no solo yo. Porque así es como funciona. Hablaría y escucharías, y luego intercambiaríamos, y seguiríamos haciéndolo hasta que todo estuviera solucionado, ¿de acuerdo? Así es como funciona.

—¿Cómo funciona eso?

—Gente, Derek. Gente. —Stiles gime. —¡Eres jodidamente imposible! Haces esto todo el tiempo. Justo cuando creo que ya te entendí, justo cuando creo que estamos en la misma página, de repente, te has echado atrás y ya ni siquiera creo que estemos en el mismo libro—. levanta una mano para impedir la objeción de Derek. —Eso fue una metáfora. Sígueme el rollo.

Derek presiona sus labios y asiente con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Gracias—. Stiles frota el talón de su mano sobre su corte de zumbido. —Así que dime, por favor, si aparentemente no vamos a reprimirlo, ¿qué fue ayer?

—¿Ayer?

—Sí, recuerdas, cuando estábamos casi en seco en la tumba de tu tío.

Las cejas de Derek se disparan.

—Está bien, entonces tal vez no es exactamente así como lo recuerdas. Yo tampoco. Pero no fue exactamente un abrazo de amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Un abrazo entre amigos? Porque no creo que Scott alguna vez me haya abrazado de esa manera—. Sostiene la mirada de Derek y exhala lentamente. Se encoge de hombros Deja salir su actitud con la respiración y se siente repentinamente, dolorosamente desnudo. —Es, um, se sintió como algo más. ¿Lo era?

Los ojos de Derek se abren un poco. Él sacude su cabeza en un movimiento de cabeza. —Sí.

El corazón de Stiles da un vuelco. —¿Sí?

—Sí.

Stiles apenas puede oírlo sobre el torrente de sangre en su cráneo. —Um. Está bien. —Su respiración se detiene. Él traga. —No, en realidad, no está bien. Necesitas ampliar eso un poco.

Derek entorna los ojos y dice, con los dientes apretados, —Tengo sentimientos por ti.

—¿Sensaciones de hormigueo, o sentimientos de homicidio?—. Por el momento, Stiles teme que sea el segundo.

—Stiles—. Derek parece que está a punto de tener un aneurisma. —No me hagas decir hormigueo.

Una risa. Stiles ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer burbujas desde algún lugar profundo de su interior. —Oh, dulce zombie Jesús. Tú. Sólo. ¡lo hiciste!

—Cállate—, dice Derek, pero eso es definitivamente una sonrisa tirando de la esquina de su boca. Y luego se fue otra vez, y las cejas de Derek se juntaron.—La última vez... no quise decir... no quise hacerte sentir mal. Lo dije mal.

—Dices que todo está mal—, Stiles le dice amablemente.

—Lo sé.

—Pero lo estás haciendo bien ahora—, admite Stiles. —¿Algo más que quieras bajar de tu pecho?

Derek levanta las cejas. —Sí, no apestas. Tus compañeros de equipo son simplemente idiotas.

Stiles sonríe.

—Y...— Derek vacila. —Y si lo que dijo Čudnovata era verdad...

—Lo fue.— Le duele el estómago. Él se acerca y, medio asustado de que Derek se aleje, toca la mano de Derek. Cepilla las yemas de los dedos sobre los nudillos y nota escalofríos de Derek cuando Derek gira la mano para que sus dedos puedan entrelazarse. —Eso era cierto.

Stiles no necesita la validación de Derek o lo que sea. Su ego no es tan frágil. Pero es más un alivio de lo que él puede esperar articular cuando Derek levanta sus manos unidas, luego agacha su cabeza y pasa sus labios por los nudillos de Stiles.

Él no dice nada, pero está bien. En este momento, en este momento, Stiles no necesita palabras. Cierra los ojos mientras el aliento de Derek calienta sus dedos. Se estremece, y luego arruina el momento resoplando.

—Retiro todo lo que alguna vez dije sobre tener una lista de cosas de las que no hablamos. Porque cuando hablamos, amigo, ¡mira lo que pasa!

Derek le aprieta la mano.

—Pero también—, dice Stiles, —si pudiéramos detener el diálogo y llegar a la conclusión, sería totalmente increíble.

Derek gruñe, y lo apoya contra la pared.

Y es impresionante.

divisor sterek

Las manos de Derek están calientes, casi tan calientes como su boca, y están en todas partes a la vez. No de una manera escalofriante; Stiles está totalmente de acuerdo con esto. Cada pase de las manos de Derek por los costados de Stiles, debajo de su camisa, las yemas de sus dedos siguiendo las crestas y saltos de su caja torácica, lo hacen retorcerse. La barba de Derek raspa contra su clavícula mientras deja un rastro de besos calientes alrededor de la garganta de Stiles. Chupa la garganta de Stiles por un momento, y hace calor y es un poco peligroso (yugular, conoce al lobo), pero es tan jodidamente increíble que todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es gemir y tratar de no golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Porque ay.

—Derek. ¡Derek! —Stiles lo agarra por el pelo, porque por increíble que sea tener la boca de Derek en su garganta, necesita la boca de Derek en su boca. Ahora mismo. Inmediatamente. —Aquí. Aquí.

Derek hace un sonido bajo en su garganta, y lame una raya en el cuello de Stiles.

—Oh, mierda.

Derek no está jugando limpio. No, no es.

Derek desliza sus manos por la espalda baja de Stiles, y luego baja aún más, y de repente, Stiles no está del todo seguro de cómo sucede, pero probablemente tenga algo que ver con la fuerza del hombre lobo: está levantando a Stiles, y es lo más obvio en el mundo para que Stiles envuelva sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Derek y trate de obtener algo de fricción en su polla. En sus dos pollas, con suerte.

—Nuh uh.— Derek le sonríe, mostrando sus colmillos. Empuja a Stiles contra la pared de nuevo, manteniendo una mano debajo de su culo. Su otra mano agarra las muñecas de Stiles y las empuja hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza, y Stiles está repentinamente indefenso. Y, si su polla tiene algo que decir al respecto, estoy completamente feliz por eso.

—¡Derek, vamos!— Stiles saca la barbilla hacia afuera, su boca busca a Derek, y Derek cede por fin.

Su primer beso. Es una comedia mucho menos romántica y mucho más pornográfica de lo que Stiles había imaginado, pero no se queja. En absoluto. En realidad, podría estar quejándose. Está haciendo un sonido vergonzosamente como un gemido, no porque no le guste lo que está pasando aquí, sino porque quiere más. Lo que sea que el jodido Derek Hale esté vendiendo, Stiles está comprando.

La boca de Derek está caliente, la presión de sus labios firme. El deslizamiento de su lengua, primero contra la costura de los labios de Stiles, abriéndola y luego empujando hacia su boca, es intenso. Stiles se retuerce, gime y se avergüenza a sí mismo en un millón de minutos mientras se besan, y ni siquiera le importa. Tal vez más tarde se sienta mortificado por ser tan virgen tan incómodo (también podría usar un letrero luminoso de neón), pero por ahora simplemente viajará en este tren loco hasta el final.

No es que Derek sea un tren loco.

Stiles absolutamente quiere montarlo sin embargo.

Él le quita la boca. —Todo este tiempo, ¿te guste?

—Sí—. La respiración de Derek es caliente contra su cara.

—Wow—. Stiles realmente desearía tener ese My Little Pony Journal después de todo. Porque justo al lado de la página titulada —Sentimientos turbulentos y hormigueantes que tengo por Derek Hale—, debería haber una página titulada —Sentimientos turbulentos y inquietos que Derek Hale finalmente admitió que tiene para mí—. Y tal vez, tal vez, Derek no lo hizo. Quiere ser un gilipollas total todo este tiempo después de todo. Tal vez él solo es realmente terrible a la hora de comunicarse con cualquier cosa aparte de sus cejas. —¿De verdad?

Derek da un gruñido frustrado. —¡Sí!

—Correcto—, dice Stiles, jadeando. —Más besos, sí.

Porque incluso si no lo decía en serio, Derek era un imbécil total, y Stiles no le está dando un pase para eso, pero ciertamente es algo que puede dejar de lado por ahora y tratar más tarde, cuando tengan sus otras necesidades apremiantes, como la erección de Stiles, y claro, Derek también está fuera del camino.

—Más besos, Derek, y luego quiero que me jodas.

Bueno, míralo priorizando como un adulto.

divisor sterek

Quince minutos más tarde están enredados en la cama de Stiles, la camisa de Stiles está en el suelo, y si Derek no se quita los pantalones de Stiles de inmediato, habrá problemas. Gran problema.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios—, Stiles gruñe, y presiona el botón en su bragueta. —¡No es tan difícil!

Derek se detiene por encima de él, y sonríe. —¿Estás seguro de eso?

Pone su mano en los vaqueros de Stiles, justo sobre su polla. Y de alguna manera pone unos pocos miles de voltios de electricidad a través de él. Stiles casi se cae fuera del colchón.

—¡Derek!— Se deja caer de nuevo, jadeando por respirar. —¡Mierda! Puede que quieras tomarlo con calma, creo que estoy en gatillo fácil aquí..

Derek se inclina sobre él y pellizca su labio inferior. —Quiero ver como te corres.

—Oh—. El aliento de Stiles lo expulsa. —En ese caso, continúa.

Derek frota su mandíbula contra la mejilla de Stiles, y la escofina de su barba es una locura. En serio, Stiles no tiene idea de por qué algo así debería iluminar todo su cuerpo, pero no tiene sentido cuestionarlo. Aparentemente es una cosa que existe, como la gravedad. Es ineludible.

—Oh, Dios mío—, Stiles gime. Esto va a ser vergonzosamente rápido. Como él tiene trece años y acaba de descubrir Redtube.

Derek tira de la cremallera de Stiles y ese pequeño raspador de dientes de metal nunca ha sonado más cargado. Stiles probablemente nunca podrá quitarse los pantalones sin pensar en este momento. Entonces, de repente, sus pantalones vaqueros están alrededor de sus muslos y, por supuesto, su ropa interior de Batman.

Derek se inclina de repente. Él agarra el dobladillo de su Henley y lo tira sobre su cabeza.

—Santa mierda—, susurra Stiles, asombrado, porque ¿quién tiene abdominales así? Esos no deberían existir fuera de la fantasía. Entonces Derek se está desabrochando sus propios jeans y el cerebro de Stiles se queda corto.

Ido.

Apareció como una bombilla.

Nada más que estática.

Está mirando a la polla del jodido Derek Hale.

Dulce. Zombi. Jesús. Él lo quiere. Él lo quiere de todas las maneras posibles. Tocarlo, saborearlo y llevarlo dentro de él. Mierda. ¿Está listo para eso? Él no sabe. Tampoco quiere pensar demasiado, porque parece que en este momento sería un buen momento para desconectar su cerebro y trabajar solo por instinto. Él no necesita nada más, como preocuparse por lo mucho que puede doler, o por no tener una puta idea de lo que está haciendo y probablemente será terrible en eso, estorbar.

—¿Stiles?

—¿Mmm?— Oh, eso es correcto, contacto visual. Derek también tiene ojos.

Derek mete un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Stiles, y levanta la cara para darle un suave beso. —¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Sí. Joder, si O, sí, joder.

—¿Tienes lubricante?

Es un adolescente hormonal que está a cargo de la compra de comestibles. Por supuesto que tiene lubricante. —Cajón de arriba. Condones también, si, um, si los necesitamos.

—No puedo contagiarme o transmitir las ITS, así que es tu decisión.

—Soy totalmente bueno sin condón—. Stiles no necesita que su padre encuentre un condón usado en la basura. No es que su padre hojee la basura en busca de esas cosas, pero ¿por qué arriesgarse?

Derek se inclina hacia arriba para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, mientras Stiles se retuerce para quitarse los vaqueros. Luego, Derek está acostado a su lado, sosteniendo el tubo, y la mierda se vuelve totalmente real. Una parte de Stiles preferiría que Derek no sostenga su mirada mientras sus dedos se dirigen hacia el sur, porque es un poco raro. ¿Por qué las cosas como la preparación no pueden suceder en una especie de bruma mágica, y pueden saltar directamente de los juegos previos a la jodida sin ningún tipo de incomodidad? Se estremece cuando los dedos resbaladizos y lubricantes de Derek rozan sus pubis, ¿debería haberse afeitado? ¿Encerado? - luego evite su polla y pelotas, y afile infaliblemente en su agujero. Stiles puede sentir su cara ardiendo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Stiles asiente. —Sí.

La primera presión del dedo de Derek dentro de él simplemente se siente rara. Es lo suficientemente extraño que Stiles se pregunta si toda la pornografía que ha existido alguna vez ha mentido o, más probablemente, si algo anda mal con él. ¿No sería eso solo su suerte? Se enciende con una brisa fuerte, pero es tan defectuoso que resulta que no le gusta el sexo. Estará condenado a masturbarse por el resto de su vida, lo cual, aunque es genial, Stiles había esperado que no le sirviera de nada.

Justo cuando se pregunta cómo va a fingir cierto entusiasmo por esto, Derek retuerce su dedo más a fondo, y lo enrolla o algo así, y las bolas de fuego de ohh joder deben ser su próstata. —¡Jesús!

—¿Te gusta?

—No, acabo de elegir este momento para encontrar la religión—, murmura Stiles, porque a la mierda la estúpida y petulante cara de Derek. Y Derek en realidad sonríe. Honestamente a Dios sonríe, y cuando se inclina para presionar su boca contra la de Stiles, jadea un suspiro que podría ser casi una risa. Y Stiles hizo eso. Él besa a Derek en la espalda con más fuerza, con valentía, porque hizo que Derek Hale casi se riera, y eso es como una puta superpotencia legítima. —Venga. Hazme más cosas sucias a mí.

Y esta vez es definitivamente una risa, y Stiles sonríe en respuesta. Por un momento, al menos, porque entonces Derek está trabajando un segundo dedo dentro de él y las cosas se están poniendo totalmente serias. Se siente raro. Bueno raro. Cada vez que presiona los dedos de Derek ilumina a Stiles desde adentro, y él se retuerce, y antes de que se dé cuenta, se balancea un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los dedos de Derek, y no puede recuperar el aliento. Derek lo está estirando, y le duele, pero también se siente como lo mejor del mundo.

El sexo es complicado. Complicadamente bueno.

—Derek. Derek, Derek.

—Está bien—. Derek saca sus dedos, y Stiles se queja de su pérdida. Luego las manos de Derek están en sus muslos, empujando sus piernas hacia arriba, abriéndolas más, dejando espacio para que Derek se arrodille entre ellas.

—Oh, mierda—. Cuando siente la cabeza caliente y contundente de la polla de Derek presionando contra su agujero, Stiles tiene un momentáneo escándalo de pánico. Derek lo alivia con una línea de besos en la garganta y la mandíbula, hasta que Stiles se hunde en el colchón. Luego Derek presiona, y ohjesussantojoder no hay vuelta atrás ahora. La polla de Derek Hale está en su culo. Esto es trascendental. Esto está cambiando la vida. Él debería twittear esto. ¿Dónde dejó su teléfono?

—Stiles—. Derek entrecierra los ojos. —Atención.

Atrapado.

Stiles lo acerca a él para darle un beso sucio. —Tienes toda mi atención, Sourwolf.

Y luego realmente lo hace, porque el dolor se agudiza un poco, y es un dolor real, y Stiles toma una rápida respiración.

—¿Bueno?

Stiles no sabe si lo quiere fuera o más allá. —¿Solo, um, solo ve despacio?

Derek se hace jodidamente glacial, cada pequeño incremento de movimiento hacia delante acompañado de un beso, un toque o un murmullo indistintamente reconfortante. Y lentamente, tan jodidamente lento, el dolor pierde su filo de dolor y se transforma en otra cosa. Es querer. La polla de Stiles se endurece de nuevo y, de repente, todo va bien con el mundo, y han caído en un ritmo que incluso el cuerpo descoordinado de Stiles puede seguir, y se siente bien. Realmente muy bien. Él quiere más.

—Oh, joder. Derek, joder.

Por suerte, Derek puede leer entre líneas, porque acelera el ritmo. Y wow, la resistencia del hombre lobo va a ser divertido de explorar. Stiles trabaja una mano entre sus cuerpos y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su polla. Cada empuje sacude su próstata, sacude su mano y sacude su polla. Él podría hacer esto por horas, excepto que ya está tan jodidamente cerca.

Cuando Derek gruñe y le muerde la garganta, ha terminado.

Hecho en serio, en un estremecimiento de miembros agitados y explosivos fluidos corporales. Cuando él se aprieta alrededor de la polla de Derek, Derek también está acabado, y por Dios, fue su primera vez y ambos se vinieron. Él es claramente un dios del sexo. ¡Choca esos cinco

—Choca esos cinco—, murmura, y trata de levantar una mano floja.

Derek solo gruñe suavemente en su garganta antes de rodar fuera de él.

Allí yacen, las extremidades enredadas aún, y Stiles trata de recordar cómo respirar. Luego trata de recordar cómo no enloquecer. Porque acaba de tener relaciones sexuales con el jodido Derek Hale.

—Stiles—. Derek se frota el pecho. —Puedo escucharte volviéndote loco.

—En realidad, esto es un pre-volverse loco—, le dice Stiles. —Cuando sea real, lo sabrás.

Derek se levanta sobre un codo y lo mira. —Para.

—¿Perdona?

—Basta.— El resplandor de Derek se oscurece. —No tienes permitido asustarte por esto.

—Oh, y de alguna manera vas a detenerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Con tu terrorífica acidez?

Derek resopla. —Sí.

Es la cosa más ridícula que Stiles ha escuchado.

Se ríe tan fuerte que se olvida por completo de asustarse.

divisor sterek

Ellos no hablan.

No exactamente. Pero después de que Derek se viste, besa a Stiles tan lentamente que casi se derrite, y luego dice que lo verá mañana.

Así que no hablan. Pero no importa.

A veces no necesitan hablar.

Resulta que el silencio no siempre es tan aterrador como pensó Stiles.

divisor sterek

En la escuela al día siguiente, Scott le da una mirada extraña en el salón de clases, seguido de un lento olfateo, y luego desaparece. Regresa antes del almuerzo, cuando presenta a Stiles con una sonrisa avergonzada y un globo de animal. Podría ser una jirafa. O un caniche. Stiles no está realmente seguro.

—¿Un globo de animales, en serio?— Stiles no puede evitar su sonrisa. —Gracias, Scotty.

Scott le da el abrazo más apretado que conoce la humanidad, y luego lo arruina todo diciendo: —Todavía creo que es una especie de gilipollas

Stiles lo golpea en la cabeza con su caniche jirafa. —Oye, ese es mi tipo de novio del que estás hablando.

Scott sonríe. —¿Y cómo vas a decirle a tu papá que tu tipo de novio es un ex sospechoso de asesinato en sus veinte años?

Joder Scott

Y joder su vida.

Stiles cree que necesita algo de tiempo para adaptarse a todo esto antes de que siquiera piense en contárselo a su padre. Probablemente alrededor de una década más o menos. Sí, una década debería hacerlo.

divisor sterek

Le toma a Derek una semana más para comprar un nuevo teléfono.

Derek está en la habitación de Stiles, en la cama de Stiles, cuando lo enciende y comienzan a llegar todos sus mensajes de texto antiguos.

Stiles escucha cuando Derek hace un ruido atrapado en algún lugar entre el dolor y la sorpresa, y recuerda, con la cara ardiendo, el mensaje de texto que envió la noche en que Derek lo salvó del Čudnovata: esa noche íbamos a hacerlo, ¿querías o no? ¿Era solo por pena?

Su propio teléfono zumba. Su corazón se acelera mientras mira la pantalla.

Eres lo mejor de mi vida.

Stiles no se está asfixiando. Él mira hacia arriba y sonríe a Derek, y Derek le devuelve la sonrisa, y luego Stiles se está subiendo a su regazo, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su garganta y besándolo.

Está tan feliz que pudo...

No. No va a llorar.

Pero podría tener que invertir en ese diario My Little Pony después de todo, porque resulta que ahora mismo tiene muchas sensaciones y tal vez, solo tal vez, vale la pena grabarlas.

—No eres tan malo, jodido Derek Hale—, dice, y Derek sonríe, se ríe y entierra su cara en el cuello de Stiles.

Fin


End file.
